You're My Rising Star
by BerryKyu407
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATE :)! Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan namja tampan itu. Tuhan menitip kan bintangnya kepada namja tampan itu. Bintang Tuhan yang lugu dan rapuh. Dengan syarat, menjaga bintang itu dari 'kegelapan' dunia. /WonKyu/YAOI/ABSURD
1. Chapter 1

Seorang namja sedang menatap bintang bintang yang bertaburan diatas langit gelap itu dari jendela di kamarnya.

"Aku ingin salah satu bintang itu menjadi milikku"

Serunya tetap menatap salah satu bintang disana, bintang yang sangat terang dibandingkan dengan bintang bintang lainnya.

Bintang itu menarik sangat menarik perhatiannya. Bintang itu tampak jauh, namun sangat terang.

"Kumohon, Tuhan. Aku akan menjaganya nanti, tidak akan kubiarkan seseorang menyakitinya. Menyakiti My Rising Star"

Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu semakin berbicara yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Namun, tanpa dia sadari bintang yang bersinar terang itu sudah langsung lenyap dari permukaan langit. Kemana bintang itu?

Sedangkan namja tampan itu kembali ke tempat tidurnya saat merasakan matanya mulai memberat. Sebelum namja tampan itu masuk ke mimpinya, ada sebuah suara mengalun di telinganya.

"Jaga dia, Choi Siwon. Tuhan menitipkan 'milik'-nya, Choi Siwon. Jangan kau sakiti dia. Jaga dia dari 'kegelapan' yang besar. Jika kau membuatnya masuk dalam 'kegelapan' dunia itu, dia akan menghancurkannya yang dianggapnya tidak pantas hidup. Karna dia adalah bintang 'special' bagi Tuhan"

Aneh. Ya, suara itu menyerukan hal hal aneh yang tidak dapat masuk di akal. Namja tampan itu tidak membalas suara itu. Matanya sudah sangat berat untuk ditahannya.

Kini, bintang itu tengah jatuh ke bumi dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik. Jatuh keras ke tanah membuat sebuah kawah di tengah hutan itu.

**^^You're My Rising Star^^**

**Chapter 1 : Welcome to Super Junior, Kyu**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Pair member lain**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfrot, Fantasy.**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan namja tampan itu. Tuhan menitip kan bintangnya kepada namja tampan itu. B**intang Tuhan yang lugu dan rapuh**. Dengan syarat, menjaga bintang itu dari kegelapan dunia.**

**Summary for chapter 1 : Sosok itu masuk ketengah tengah kehidupan Super junior 05. Sosok namja manis berperawakkan tinggi dan kurus yang akan menjadi pelengkap Super Junior 05, walaupun pada awalnya ia harus dibenci oleh hyung barunya. Sosok itu adalah bintang terang yang ada dari kejauhan disana**

**Warning : Gaje, BL/Yaoi, banyak typos, Newbie**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>^^BerryKyu^^<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Precents<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong> ^^ BerryKyu ^^<strong>

**24 Mei 2006**

**PKL 07.00 A.M.**

_"Persahabat dan cinta. Sebuah ikatan yang sangat erat, membuat mereka saling terkait satu sama lain dan membuat mereka harus sadar bahwa itu penting"_

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Siapapun akan berlibur pada hari ini, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di balik selimut. Tak terkecuali member boy band yang baru dirintis setahun yang lalu ini, mereka masih bergelut dengan selimut dan guling masing masing. Bahkan, sang leader sedang tertidur dengan mulut tebuka diatas ranjangnya dan keadannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan couple nya itu.

Mereka juga tidak tahu kenapa hari ini libur, Biasanya setiap hari mereka akan bekerja nonstop tanpa henti. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri bukan kalau dunia hiburan korea sekarang semakin naik daun. Jadi? Mau diapakan lagi? Ini sudah kewajiban mereka di dunia hiburan.

**Back to Story!**

Seorang namja dengan coat tebalnya memasuki dorm yang bisa dibilang kapal pecah itu. Seorang? Sepertinya tidak, ia membawa seorang namja cantik di belakangnya. Ia melirik sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan bungkus bungkus sampah snack dan botol minuman. Mungkin, sebentar lagi akan ada alarm yang langsung membangunkan 11 orang yang berada di dalam kamar masing masing mereka.

"YAKKK! KALIAN APAKAN DORM LAGI?! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Semua member sontak membulatkan mata terkejut saat mendengar teriakan yang menggema di dalam dorm itu. Bahkan, namja cantik berambut hitam memanjang itu sampai bergidik ngeri.

Seluruh member Super Junior keluar dari kamar mereka yang diisi masing masing 2 orang tersebut dengan serentak.

"Ahh! Kau mengganggu tidur kami, prince!"

Seorang namja bergummy smile menghampiri mereka berdua dengan sempoyongan tanpa membuka kedua mata nya, kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Yak! Buka mata kalian! Dan, lihat siapa yang aku bawa!"

Ujar namja yang tadi berteriak seperti orang kesurupan itu dengan wajah yang terlihat ceria. Para member membuka mata mereka dan melihat namja berjulukan 'prince manager' itu. Bukan! Bukan sang prince manager yang mereka lihat, tetapi sosok di belakang prince manager yang terlihat malu malu

"Siapa dia?" Dua kata itu yang berupa pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut magnae Super Junior 05. Semua member mengangguk tanpa melepas tatapan mereka kepada namja cantik bertubuh kurus itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!"

Prince manager menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan mundur memberikan tempat untuk namja cantik itu memperkenalkan diri

"Annyeonghaseo! Cho Kyuhyun imnida! Mohon bimbingannya, hyungdeul" namja cantik berpostur tubuh kurus itu membungkukan badannya sekilas sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kami tidak perlu member baru"

"Kau masih kecil. Lebih baik pulang saja"

Hati Kyuhyun tiba tiba saja berdenyut nyeri mendengar lontaran kalimat pedas itu yang dilayangkan oleh Cinderella Super Junior 05 dan Namja berkepala besar penyuka kura kura itu.

"Heechul, Yesung! Kau menyakiti hatinya" Bentak prince manager kepada Heechul dan Yesung.

**Ceklek**

"Ah~ maaf ! Aku baru datang, prince hyung" Seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi memasuki dorm itu mengejutkan mereka semua yang berada di sana.

Namja tampan bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu mengamati setiap jengkal tubuh dan wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Dan, secara tidak sengaja mata mereka saling bertatapan.

**Deg**

Jantung mereka berpacu lebih cepat saat mata mereka saling bertabrakan. Aura ruang tengah dorm tiba tiba saja terasa aneh.

Siwon merasakan sedang menatap 'Rising Star'-nya. Dia begitu bercahaya bagi Siwon, cahaya yang begitu besar dalam diri namja cantik itu.

"Ehem!"

Deheman itu saling bersahutan satu sama lain membuat mereka berdua tersadar dari lamunannya dan saling menunduk malu.

"Kau member baru itu kan?" Tanya Siwon menjulurkan tangannya kearah namja cantik bersurai hitam kelam nan panjang itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk malu.

"Selamat datang!" Namja tampan itu menyambutnya dengan sangat baik, tidak seperti yang lainnya.

Mereka semua terdiam sejenak. Ini pertama kali mereka melihat Siwon begitu lembut memperlakukan orang lain selain daripada keluarganya sendiri. Ini aneh.

"Kalian harua menerimanya dan menjaganya. Menjaga Our Rising Star" Kyuhyun menatap wajah tampan itu dengan tatapan terima kasih dan lega.

"Rising Star? Yang benar saja"

"Kau mulai bermimpi lagi, Choi Siwon?"

"Kau gila, Choi Siwon!"

"Kau kenapa hah?! Kau juga menolak penambahan member kemarin"

Siwon tersenyum simpul saat mendengar ejekan dari para member. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan kirinya tengah menggenggam tangan seputih salju itu.

"Kau harus menerimanya, Yesung hyung"

"Aku tidak bermimpi, Kangin Hyung"

"Aku tidak gila, Leeteuk hyung"

"Aku berubah pikiran, Heechul Hyung. Dia tampak lebih manis dan cantik daripada kamu!"

Heechul sungguh murka mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Visual Super Junior 05 itu. Hampir saja ia membuat hidung mancung Siwon patah, kalau tidak ditahan oleh Hankyung.

"Kau tetap menjadi cinderella-ku, Princess"

Goda Hankyung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal. Heechul menatapnya kesal dan datar.

**Brugh**

Pukulan telak Hankyung dapatkan dari 'Princess'-nya. Mungkin, matanya membiru sekarang atau membengkak atau lebih parah.

"Aishh! Matamu hanya bengkak, Hannie" Tuhkan benar. Pasti satu dari ketiganya adalah benar.

Para member lain hanya menggeleng saat melihat pasangan aneh itu.

"So? Terimalah dan jaga dia baik baik. Oh ya, Choi Siwon, jaga Our Rising Star dari kejahilan mereka, aku akan pergi cukup lama" Siwon yang diberikan amanat itu menganggukan kepalanya

"Tentu, Prince Hyung"

"Hmm… bisakah kau melepaskan ini, Siwon-ssi?" Tanya kyuhyun tidak nyaman kepada Siwon sambil melihat ke genggaman mereka

***BerryKyu***

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HEEBUM, ANAK SETAN?!" Teriakkan Heechul menggema di satu dorm itu. Seluruh member yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pun langsung ketempat kejadian. Kamar Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Astagah!"

"WOW! Heebum bertransformasi menjadi betina, hyung!"

"Bibirnya kurang merah, Kyuhyun-ah ahahahaha!"

"Aku akan menambahkan bulu mata palsu untuk Heebum, Heechul Hyung"

Suara mereka bersahutan sambil tertawa saat melihat penampilan Heebum yang sangat 'WOW' akibat dari tangan kreatif Kyuhyun. Hmm… tidak butuh lama untuk penyesuaian diri rupanya.

Kucing berbulu abu abu itu sekarang berpenampilan 'Horror'. Lihatlah! Bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat putih karena bedak yang dimiliki oleh tuannya sendiri, dan jangan lupakan juga bibir kucing persia nya itu kini merah delima.

Mereka semua hanya tertawa saat Heechul membawa Heebum ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan ini.

Semuanya pun bubar dari sana menyisakannya dan seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi itu.

"Kau begitu cepat menyesuaikan diri, Kyu" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pujian dari hyung dimple smilenya itu.

"Kalau kau lelah, masuk lah ke kamar kita, Kyu" Kamar kita? Ternyata semuanya sudah sepakat kalau Kyuhyun tidur di kamar Siwon. Tidak ada yang mau sekamar dengan namja cantik dan imut yang bersifat seperti setan ini, apalagi setelah melihat 'Tragedy Heebum' tadi.

"Ne. Gomawo, hyung" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu. Siwon menatap punggung kurus itu yang lama kelamaan menghilang dibalik kamar mereka.

"Apa kau benar benar Rising Star-ku, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku merasakan cahaya itu ada pada dirimu"

"Jaga dia dari 'Kegelapan' dunia, Choi Siwon!"

Suara itu kembali mengalun di telinganya. Ia semakin yakin kalau namja cantik itu benar benar 'Rising Star'-nya. Tetapi, apa itu Kegelapan dunia? Kegelapan dunia apa yang dimaksud?

**TBC**

**My First Fanfiction^^ How about it, All?! Nice? I think not -_-**

**Review kalian adalah penentu kelanjutan FF ini^^**

**Maaf pendek, soalnya ini ff pertama ku jadi aku gak mau kalau ff aku itu gak nyambung. Dan berry hanya nulis sedikit dulu, takutnya banyak yang gak suka sama ff berry ini… mungkin ini series deh, ahhh nunggu kalian review aja deh**

** KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

** ^^BERRYKYU^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Rising Star? Are You Crazy?

"Turunlah ke bumi, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Seorang namja berpakaian putih bersih itu menghampiri bintang terang itu. Memerintahkan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Tuhan.

Bintang itu sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, bintang itu terdiam.

"Aku tahu kamu bingung, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi ini adalah perintah Tuhan. Kau harus menerimanya dan sekarang turunlah ke bumi"

Tidak butuh waktu lama, bintang itu pun melesat ke arah bumi dengan kecepatan yang besar. Saking cepatnya bintang itu terlihat seperti bola berekor api yang akan menghantam bumi.

Bintang itu menurunkan dirinya di tengah tengah hutan agar orang orang tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Karena bintang itu jatuh terlalu keras, akhirnya terbentuk sebuah kawah yang berukuran sedang disana.

Bintang besar itu menyusut menjadi kecil, dan lama kelamaan bintang itu berubah menjadi sosok namja yang cantik dengan surai hitam kelamnya yang sangat indah.

Bintang itu sungguh ketakutan dengan kegelapan dihutan itu.

Ia menelusuri hutan itu dengan perasaan ketakutan, membiarkan kawah itu. Kawah yang akan menjadi malapetaka nantinya.

Bintang itu menemukan sebuah rumah ditepi hutan. Rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat mewah, mengapa pemiliknya mendirikan rumah itu ditepi hutan seperti ini.

Sang bintang berjalan kearah rumah itu. Bintang itu takut kalau pemiliknya tidak akan menerimanya.

**Ting Tong**

Bintang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu memencet tombol bel rumah itu dengan tangan yang bergetar takut. Giginya yang sedari tadi bergemelatuk menandakan bahwa ia juga kedinginan.

**Ceklek**

Kyuhyun dapat melihat seorang namja cantik berdiri didepan pintu itu dengan piyama bermotif beruang yang melekat di tubuh langsingnya.

"Nugu?"

**BRUK!**

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari namja cantik itu, Kyuhyun sudah pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan badannya yang sudah menggigil dari tadi.

"Yunnie!"

Seorang namja tampan tiba tiba saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar sang istri meneriakan namanya. Namja itu terkejut saat istrinya itu memeluk seorang namja yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Dia siapa, Boo?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu menjawab pertanyaan mu! Bantu aku membawa dia ke dalam!"

"Baiklah, Boo"

Mereka membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka dengan susah payah.

Mereka tidak mengetahui kalau namja yang mereka tolong adalah sebuah bintang terang yang jauh dari atas langit malam.

** ^You're My Rising Star^^**

**Chapter 2 : Rising Star? Are you crazy?**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Pair member lain**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfrot, Fantasy, Mystery.**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan namja tampan itu. Tuhan menitip kan bintangnya kepada namja tampan itu. Bintang Tuhan yang lugu dan rapuh. Dengan syarat, menjaga bintang itu dari kegelapan dunia.**

**Summary for chapter 2 : Bintang itu sudah di terima, walaupun sebagian besar masih membencinya. Bintang itu tidak tahu bahwa ada sebuah 'Kegelapan' dunia yang sedang mengintainya, kegelapan yang akan membuatnya kembali ke 'sosok' aslinya**

**Warning : Gaje, BL/Yaoi, banyak typos, Newbie**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>^^BerryKyu^^<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Precents<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong> ^^ BerryKyu ^^<strong>

_"Kegelapan itu belum terlihat. Tetapi, Bintang itu tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan bertemu dengan 'Kegelapan' yang selama ini ia takutkan"_

**Night**

**24 Mei 2006**

**PKL 08.00 PM**

Siang hari sudah berganti posisi menjadi malam hari. Seluruh member Super Junior 05 yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Super Junior saja ini telah berkumpul di ruang makan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas dengan meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang dan kursi yang di sesuaikan dengan jumlah member.

Semuanya berkumpul disana, kecuali namja cantik yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka tadi pagi. Sejak tadi siang, namja cantik itu mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Kemana anak setan itu?" Tanya Heechul sambil memandang Siwon.

"Dikamarnya" Jawab Siwon singat dan jelas, Heechul melayangkan pandangan sebal kepada Siwon karena namja tampan itu tidak melihat wajahnya ketika sedang berbicara dan Heechul sangat benci itu

"Coba kau bujuk dia untuk makan bersama disini"

Kali ini Leader Super Junior sendiri lah yang berbicara. Sebagai leader, ia harus memperlakukan dongsaeng dongsaengnya dengan adil.

"Itu akan mengganggunya. Biar aku saja yang membujuknya" Kata si es Super Junior. Semuanya melayangkan pandangannya ke orang tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya si es Super Junior itu sedikit terlonjak ke belakang.

"Berapa kata tadi kau keluarkan ?"

"Ada 8 kata yang membentuk 2 buah kalimat yang berbeda makna dan berbeda tujuan" Jawab si Ikan Super Junior menjawab pertanyaan si Ikan Teri Super Junior dengan polosnya

"Itu menakjubkan!"

Tukas seluruh member kecuali Siwon. Siwon memutar bola matanya malas, semua yang di meja makan kecuali dia tentunya sangat aneh dan berlebihan.

"Apanya yang menakjubkan? Jangan hitung berapa kata yang sudah aku keluarkan! Kau kira aku tidak bisa berbicara panjang, Lee Nemo Mokpo?"

Si es Super Junior alias Kim Kibum ini mulai kesal dengan hyung ikannya itu.

"Woahhh! Aku belum menghitungnya! Coba kau ulangi kalimatmu! Dan, hei! Panggil aku hyung!"

Siwon jengah melihat pemandangan didepannya, lebih baik ia membujuk namja cantik yang sekarang ada didalam kamarnya.

"Yak! Yak! Aku yang akan membujuknya! Aishhh aku kan mau dekat dekat dengan namja cantik itu juga" Kata Kibum yang kesal saat melihat Siwon telah pergi dari kursinya dan ia tahu kemana tujuan namja tampan berlesung pipi itu.

"Yak! Kim Kibum, itu 'Rising Star'-nya, carilah Rising Starmu sendiri"

Namja berkepala besar itu memberi tahu dan itu membuat Kibum memandangnya kesal.

"Rising Star? Dia sudah gila! Mempercayai hal konyol itu" Kata si Ikan Teri seraya memasukan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya

"Heerella, You're My Rising Star"

Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan kesalnya persis seperti tadi siang

"Jangan! Jangan pukul lagi. Sakitnya tuh disini~"

**BRUGH**

Tetapi namja cantik itu tidak mengindahkan kata katanya dan lagi lagi matanya pun menjadi imbas pukulan Heechul yang tidak bisa di katakan pelan, tetapi bedanya ini mata sebelahnya dan akhirnya kedua matanya ini membengkak, mungkin nanti prince manager akan mengiranya habis menangis lagi

"Kau terlalu berisik!"

Kata Kangin dengan nada yang mengejek, kemudian kembali dengan makanan yang telah di buat oleh Chef Ryeowook.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah laku para member yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu. Baginya hal yang paling indah di hidupnya itu adalah mengenal mereka semua.

**Back To WonKyu!**

Siwon terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya, Siwon takut kalau kehadirannya akan mengganggu namja cantik itu. Tetapi, ia juga mengkhwatirkan sosok cantik itu

Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sekarang harus berbagi dengan namja cantik itu, tetapi ia khawatir juga dengan namja cantik itu dari siang tadi namja cantik itu tidak juga keliar dari kamar mereka

Yang penglihatan Siwon dapatkan ketika masuk kedalam kamarnya adalah gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi isi kamar mereka lewat dinding yang terbuat dari kaca yang terbuka.

Siwon menyipitkan matanya melihat namja cantik itu tengah menatap langit sambil berdiri di tepi dinding kaca itu.

'Tunggu! Kalau dia Rising Star-ku, kenapa dia berani dengan kegelapan?' Bisiknya dalam hati

"Pikiran mu sangat dangkal, Choi Siwon. Tentu bukan kegelapan seperti ini yang dimaksud. Tetapi, 'Kegelapan' Dunia" Suara itu terdengar (lagi) ditelinganya membuatnya tiba tiba saja bergidik ngeri. Jadi apa itu 'Kegelapan'? Tunggu! Bukan hanya kegelapan tetapi 'Kegelapan Dunia'. Ini rumit!

"Kyu" Panggil Siwon membuat orang yang dipanggilnya ini sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Siwon.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya namja berparas cantik itu sedikit gugup. Ah~ kenapa dia seperti yeoja yang sedang kasmaran sekarang.

"Keluarlah, Kyu. Kita makan malam bersama dan hyungdeul sedang menunggumu"

Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi awalnya, tetapi dengan wajah yang sedih. Siwon bingung, ia mendekatkan diri kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?"

"Aku takut"

"Takut?"

"Hm" Siwon mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung. Takut kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang ditakutkan oleh namja cantik itu

"Takut kenapa?"

"Aku takut kalian akan semakin membenciku nantinya"

"Ah~ ternyata itu yang kau takutkan" Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat tangan itu menyentuh bahunya, ia merasakan tangan Siwon bagaikan sengatan listrik.

"Kau tahu? Mereka memintamu ke meja makan dan mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan mu, Kyu"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon bingung. Bukankah tadi pagi mereka sangat tidak menyukainya? Tetapi mengapa sekarang mereka… perduli?

Seakan akan tahu apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, Siwon pun menjawabnya dengan santai "Karena kita sahabat, Kyu"

Tiba tiba saja perasaan Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit seperti ah mungkin lebih sakit dari yang tadi pagi. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya, tetapi setelah Siwon menyelesaikan kata 'Sahabat' tiba tiba saja perasaannya sakit seperti ini.

"Aku keluar" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan yang berada di bahunya pelan, lalu berjalan keluar kamar, namja cantik itu tidak menyadari bahwa wajah namja tampan berlesung pipi itu berubah ketika ia keluar kamar.

"Sahabat? Kenapa disini sakit, Kyu?"

Tanya Siwon entah kepada siapa. Siwon mencengkram pelan dada kirinya, Siwon merasakan dada kirinya sedikit sesak saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"A-annyeong, hyung" Sapa Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah sampai di ruang makan. Kyuhyun memperhayikan wajah hyung barunya itu satu per satu.

"Silahkan duduk, Kyu" Ujar Leeteuk menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada tepat didepannya. Kyuhyun berjalan ke kursi itu dengan perasaan canggung karena semua member sedang menatapnya.

"Makanlah sepuasmu." Leeteuk tersenyum. Kalimat Leeteuk itu membuat seluruh member menatapnya horor, kecuali Kyuhyun.

**Trang!**

Saat Donghae akan mengambil ikan goreng(?) Kesukaannya dengan sendok, tiba tiba saja Leeteuk menghadangnya dengan sendoknya. Donghae memelototinya, Leeteuk membalas tak kalah garangnya membuat nyali Donghae menciut seketika.

This is not fair!

Itu lah yang ada pada pemikiran para member saat itu. Kyuhyun hanya masa' bodoh dengan apa yang hyungnya lakukan, ia hanya memilih menikmati makanan dari pada melirik hyung hyung barunya.

Setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan acara makannya, Leeteuk pun menyuruh Ryeowook membersihkan meja makan. Walaupun dengan sedikit berat hati, Ryeowook tetap membersihkan meja makan. Sedangkan, Leeteuk sudah membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Aishh! Aku benci bocah itu!"

"Ck! Kalau tahu seperti ini aku tidak mau menerimanya!"

"Kenapa Leeteuk hyung memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

"Molla! Mungkin dia sedang gila seperti Siwon"

Kata kata itu, walaupun dikeluarkan dengan halus dan pelan, tetapi ia masih dapat mendengarnya. Kalian ingat? Dia 'bintang' Tuhan

**TBC**

**-_- maafkan berry kalau lanjutannya sama sekali jelek gini dan sangat pendek.. soalnya berry akhir akhir ini dikasih boss banyak tugas jadinya jelek dan gaje deh**

**RnR**

** Keep Calm and Shipp WonKyu**

** ^^BerryKyu^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Drakness Will Come Soon

"Yunnie! Cepat ambilkan baskom berisi air dan jangan lupakan handuk kecil juga"

"Baik, Boojae"

namja cantik berpakaian piyama bermotif beruang itu menatap wajah Kyuhyun penasaran.

'Siapa dia?'

'Kenapa dia bisa di sini?'

Pertanyaan pertanyaan mulai memenuhi kepala cantiknya.

"Igo.." Namja tampan yang wajahnya seperti beruang itu memberikan sebaskom air ke tangan istrinya.

Istrinya itu mulai memeras handuk yang sudah direndam di dalam air, kemudian meletakkannya diatas dahi Kyuhyun yang suhu nya sangat panas.

Namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong ahh mungkin Jung Jaejoong ini mencabut termometer yang dari tadi ia biarkan di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut. Bahkan, sang suami, Jung Yunho juga membulatkan matanya kaget.

40°C

Yah, garis putih yang berupa air laksa itu tepat menunjukkan angka tersebut. Angka itu sangat tinggi untuk ukuran suhu celcius.

"Yunnie, tolong ambilkan tas kerjaku" Yunho segera mengambilkan tas kerja Jaejoong, dan memberikannya ke Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang ingin berlibur tadinya, tapi sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu special, kita akan menjaganya sampai sembuh" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti saat mendengar ucapan dari Jaejoong.

"Kau memang baik, sayang" Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Yak!" Marah Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat suami sangat gemas dengannya.

"Aku harap dia tidak seperti anak pertama kita, Changmin, Boo" Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong yang sedikit membuncit. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengelus rambut suaminya mesra.

**Brugh**

"Dasar Jalang!"

Suara bedebum itu langsung membuat YunJae langsung berlari kearah asal suara. Kyuhyun menjadi ikut terbangun saat mendengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar, sebenarnya ia tidak tertidur, hanya saja mata dan tubuhnya sangat lelah dan terasa lemas.

** ^^You're My Rising Star^^**

**Chapter 3 : Darkness Will Come Soon**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Pair member lain**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfrot, Fantasy, Mystery.**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan namja tampan itu. Tuhan menitip kan bintangnya kepada namja tampan itu. Bintang Tuhan yang lugu dan rapuh. Dengan syarat, menjaga bintang itu dari kegelapan dunia.**

**Summary for chapter 3 : Darahku mengalir aliran putih, tetapi disisi lain darahku juga mengalir aliran hitam. Kedua aliran yang bertolak belakang mengalir di diriku. Karena, aku adalah sebuah kesalahan.**

**Warning : Gaje, BL/Yaoi, banyak typos, Bahasa gak baku, Gak sesuai EYD, Newbie**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! AND HUSHH!**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>^^BerryKyu^^<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Presents<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong> ^^ BerryKyu ^^<strong>

_"Kegelapan mulai dirasakan oleh bintang itu. Kegelapan yang membuat dirinya akan menyadari siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Kegelapan yang ditunggu tunggunya dan ditakutinya"_

**#At WonKyu's Room**

**PKL 23.00 P.M**

Suasana kamar sangat hening dan gelap saat ini. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mengatup matanya, sedangkan roommate nya sudah terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah tampan Siwon yang tertidur telentang itu, ia mengelus pipi tirus itu, tentunya tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, mengapa Tuhan mengirimku untukmu, hyung?"

Lirihnya sedih. Terpancar jelas ketakutan dan kekhawatiran dari wajah cantik itu.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya cepat, menyadari bahwa tangannya berada di pipi Siwon. Kyuhyun bingung dengan perasaannya yang tak menentu.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali melihat cahaya rembulan yang bentuknya hampir sempurna itu dari balik tirai.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahuku tentang diri asliku kepadaku, Tuhan?" Bisiknya lirih.

"Aishh! Aku benci bocah itu!"

"Ck! Kalau tahu seperti ini aku tidak mau menerimanya!"

"Kenapa Leeteuk hyung memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

"Molla! Mungkin dia sedang gila seperti Siwon"

Kyuhyun masih teringat kalimat kalimat menyakitkan itu. Ia kira, ia sudah diterima di sini. Tapi nyatanya? Mereka masih sangat membencinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, ia tidak tahu apa apa tentang ini. Ia hanyalah bocah lugu yang tidak tahu apa apa, tetapi Kyuhyun itu lugunya tidak berlebihan, ia mencoba untuk tidak lugu, kalian tahu? Setiap bocah lugu pasti bisa dipemainkan oleh setiap orang.

"Bersabarlah, Cho Kyuhyun. Sebentar lagi, kau… pasti akan mengetahuinya"

Kyuhyun bergetar ketika mendengar suara yang selama ini selalu menjadi penunjuk jalan hidupnya di bumi, termasuk menyuruhnya training dan akhirnya masuk ke sekelompok boy band yang baru dirintis selama setahun ini.

Kyuhyun selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, 'Siapa aku?', 'Dari mana asalku?', 'Mengapa Tuhan menjadikan ku bintang?, 'Mengapa aku diperintahkan turun ke bumi hanya untuk Siwon Hyung?'

Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan semua jawaban yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Tapi, kata Tuhan aku punya ibu dan ayah"

Lirih Kyuhyun semakin sedih meratapi nasibnya yang tidak tahu ujung pangkalnya.

"Mereka adalah dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Karena kau adalah sebuah kesalahan"

Suara itu kembali terdengar mengalun di telinganya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau suara itu akan membalas nya dengan jawaban yang selalu sama. Sampai saat ini ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari jawaban suara itu.

Kyuhyun merasakan matanya semakin memberat, lalu ia berjalan perlahan ke ranjang Siwon yang sekarang juga miliknya.

** ***BerryKyu*****

**#Morning**

**PKL 08.30 AM**

Siwon terjaga saat sinar mentari yang menyengat wajahnya dan jangan lupakan ada beban berat yang menimpanya ditambah tangan benda upsss mungkin orang memeluk tubuh kekarnya.

Siwon mengerejapkan matanya (sok) imut, dan akhirnya ia pun menyadari kalau yang berada diatasnya itu adalah Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa?

"Enghh" lenguh pemilik tubuh ringan diatas Siwon.

Namja manis dan cantik berkulit seputih salju itu semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada Siwon. Siwon menyentuh dada kirinya sambil menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Disini rasanya aneh" Gumam Siwon berbisik. Siwon merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Hmmm… Ice cream, choco pie, Bubble Tea, Jajangmyeon nyam nyam nyam"

Siwon tersenyum melihat namja cantik diatasnya mengiggaukan makanan. Saking lebarnya senyuman itu, lesung pipi yang sembunyi di pipi tirusnya muncul kepermukaan. Siwon menjadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan namja cantik yang memeluknya dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kenapa ini keras?"

Siwon sontak membelalakan matanya tatkala Kyuhyun menekan nekan dada bidangnya.

"Hmm… kenapa gulingku empuk"

Kepala dengan surai hitam kelam nan panjang sebahu itu mencari posisi nyaman di dada bidang Siwon.

**Tok tok tok**

"Siwon! Kyuhyun! Bersiaplah. Kita akan menghadiri conference press jam 11 nanti mengenai klarifikasi masuknya Kyuhyun ke grup kita"

Sebuah suara yang diyakini adalah suara Leeteuk mengintrupsi dari luar kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun mengerejapkan matanya imut. Karena panik, akhirnya Siwon 'tidur' kembali.

"Huwaa"

Kyuhyun sontak menurunkan dirinya dari atas tubuh Siwon, ia tidak menyangka akan tidur diatas tubuh sexy Siwon. Ia merutuki dirinya karena tidur pecicilan dan suka berpindah tempat itu.

"Tapi, kenapa bisa pindah ke atas tubuh Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut hitam lurusnya itu.

"Enghh" lenguh Siwon yang 'tidur' nya terusik dengan suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba rileks dan biasa biasa saja, tetapi tetap saja kalau dia itu… gugup.

'Astagah! Apa yang terjadi pada diriku' panik Kyuhyun dalam benaknya.

"Aku dengar tadi Leeteuk Hyung memanggil kita. Ia bilang apa?" Tanya Siwon yang habis bangun 'tidur'. Matanya menyipit saat memandang Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan dinding kaca tersebut.

"A..anu itu"

"Anu apa?" Tanya Siwon tidak sabar.

"I..itu engh Teukie Hyung menyuruh kita bersiap untuk menghadiri Confrence Press jam 11″ Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu ia lekas menyambar handuk putihnya yang tergantung di jemuran khusus handuk dan keluar setelah itu.

Siwon terkikik kecil saat melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan dan lucu .

"Aishh. namja cantik itu sangat menggemaskan kkk"

** ***BerryKyu*****

Saat ini member Super Junior sudah bersiap siap dibelakang panggung untuk menghadiri confrence press.

"Kyu takut, hyung"

Kyuhyun menatap kedua hyung kesayangannya yang sekarang ini ada didepannya.

"Kau pasti bisa" Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengacak surai hitam itu penuh sayang.

"Tapi, Kyu takut nanti salah bicara"

"Kau harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri, Kyunnie" Siwon tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipi nya yang dalam. Kemudian, ia memeluk Kyuhyun untuk memberikan ketenangan bagi namja cantik ini.

"Para hadirin semua, inilah dia yang sedang kita tunggu. SUPER JUNIOR"

MC yang membawakan acara tersebut berseru dan mempersilahkan Super Junior untuk naik panggung.

Para member keluar dari balik panggung dimulai satu per satu dari Leeteuk, dan diakhiri dengan Kyuhyun.

Lampu blitz langsung saja menyerang mereka tanpa henti membuat Kyuhyun semakin gugup.

Mereka duduk dikursi masing masing yang sudah di tentukan, dari yang tertua sampai termuda.

Seorang wartawan mengangkat tangannya, dan bertanya, "Saya ingin bertanya, bagaimana perasaan kalian tentang masuknya member baru?"

Leeteuk tersenyum, ia melirik seluruh member, lalu menjawab, "Tentunya kamu sangat senang, apalagi Kibum pernah bilang padaku kalau dia ingin sekali punya adik"

Kibum yang merasa namanya disebutkan oleh Leeteuk menjadi bingung, pasalnya ia tidak pernah berkata seperti itu.

'Aku kan cuman pernah bilang mau PDKT dengan namja cantik itu' Cibir Kibum dalam benaknya. Hyung tertuanya ini memang pandai sekali berakting.

"Ohh… Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Seorang wartawan lainnya melemparkan pertanyaan ke Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

"Kyu"

Kibum yang tepat berada di sampingnya menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersadar kembali dari dunia fantasi nya.

"Saya sangat senang sekali bisa berada di tengah tengah para hyungdeul. Mereka juga sangat sayang kepadaku dan mereka semua berkata kalau mereka akan menjaga ku"

'Semua itu bohong'

Teriak seluruh member, tentunya dalam benak masing masing. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum tulus kepada seluruh wartawan didepan mereka.

"Ahh~" Sorak wartawan tersebut kagum melihat jawaban Kyuhyun. Seluruh wartawan bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar jawaban yang terlihat tulus itu. Ingat?! Hanya TERLIHAT!

*****BerryKyu*****

"whoah! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau pandai sekali berakting, Cho Kyuhyun"

Pujian atau berupa sindirian itu dilontarkan oleh Cinderella Super Junior, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul.

"Memang aku harus menjawab kalian itu sangat membenciku, kalian belum bisa menerimaku dalam grup, dan kalian itu suka sekali menyakiti ku dengan kalimat kalimat menyakitkan. Akankah aku harus menjawab seperti itu?"

Heechul terdiam mendengar emosi Kyuhyun yang sedang meluap saat ini.

Mereka telah usai mengisi Confrence press tadi, setelah usai Leeteuk menyuruh seluruh member berkumpul di ruangan khusus untuk mereka.

"Diamlah, Kim Heechul!"

Ucap Leeteuk memperingatkan. Heechuk semakin terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan kesal.

"Kalian itu harus saling menyayangi! Bukan bermusuhan seperti ini!" Ukar Leeteuk tegas kepada seluruh member. Seluruh member menundukkan kepala mereka.

'Awas saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Karena kau, kami di marahi oleh Leeteuk Hyung! Kami akan membalasnya'

'Aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun! Sebelum kau datang, kami tidak pernah bertengkar seperti ini'

'Kami akan membalasmu. Lihat saja nanti!'

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara batin beberapa member. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Apakah ini pertanda kalau 'Kegelapan' itu sudah berada didepannya?

Tiba tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa pusing dan menyadari bahwa dua makhluk berbeda di dalam dirinya akan muncul sebentar lagi.

"Leeteuk hyung, aku permisi ke toilet dulu" Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

** ***BerryKyu*****

**Kyuhyun POV**  
>#At Toilet<p>

Aku segera memasuki toilet dan menguncinya, kamudian mencuci wajah di wastafel. Aku mematut diriku di cermin yang berada tepat didepanku. tetapi ini bukan diriku sebenarnya. tubuhku seperti ada dua aliran berbeda. Hitam dan Putih.

Pupil mataku yang tadinya bernama karamel menjadi setengah merah dan setengahnya berwarna biru.

Kedua sosok itu menatapku. Yang berada disisi kanannya berbaju putih dan menatapku sedih dan sedikit tersenyum

"Mianhae, Nae aegya"

Tapi tidak dengan sosok yang berada di sisi kirinya yang menyeringai kepadanya dan memandangnya remeh.

"Aku kembali, Anakku"

Sudah lama kedua sosok yang terpantul dalam cermin itu tidak muncul kembali sejak kejadian 'Itu'.

**TBC**

**TBC dengan tidak elitnya… maaf yah buat kalian nunggu. Maaf juga chap ini keliatan aneh dan bodoh yah namanya juga fantasy hahaha…**

**Terimakasih udh review ff ini. Maaf aku gak bisa bales satu satu, tapi aku dah baca semuanya kok. Makasih ya yang mau nunggu chap ini hahahA**

**Buat yang gak tertarik lagi. silahkan pergi dan jangan membaca FF Berry! Berry gak maksa kok buat suka sama FF Berry.**

**selamat membaca ya**

**RnR**

** KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

** ^^BerryKyu^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Eerie Drakness

**^^You're My Rising Star^^**

**Chapter 4 : Eerie Drakness**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Pair member lain **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfrot, Fantasy, Mystery.**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan namja tampan itu. Tuhan menitipkan bintangnya kepada namja tampan itu. Bintang Tuhan yang lugu dan rapuh. Dengan syarat, menjaga bintang itu dari Kegelapan Dunia**

**Summary For Chapter 4 : Kegelapan itu kini sudah berada di depan mata bintang tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menghindar dari kegelapan itu. Kegelapan yang sangat menakutkan. **

**Warning : GaJe, BL/Yaoi, banyak typos, bahasa mencoba untuk baku, Newbie**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ BerryKyu ^^**

_"__Cinta itu membuat siapapun akan buta karenanya. Jangan bermain-main dengan cinta. Karena, ia dapat memutar balikan fakta dan orang-orang bisa tertipu olehnya"_

**FLASHBACK **

**Brugh**

"Dasar Jalang!"

Suara bedebum itu langsung membuat YunJae langsung berlari ke asal suara. Kyuhyun menjadi ikut terbangun saat mendengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar asing ini, sebenarnya ia tidak tertidur, hanya saja mata dan tubuhnya sangat lelah dan terasa lemas.

"Changmin-ah! Kau apa kan lagi Victoria, hah?!"

Terdengar suara Jaejoong menggelegar sampai ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat, ia mengintip dari balik dinding. Ia dapat melihat Jaejoong sedang memarahi seorang pria berpostur tinggi.

Kyuhyun merasakan matanya berkunang kunang. Dua sosok yang berada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun mencoba untuk keluar, saling melemahkan satu sama lain, Kyuhyun sangat lelah dengan fisiknya jika kedua sosok yang berada di dalam tubuhnya terus berontak keluar dan mencoba menguasai tubuh mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau diam saja! Aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada namja itu"

"Kau jangan ikut campur! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti mereka, Yeobo!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku muak"

"Jangan kuasai tubuhnya, Yeobo! Kau ingat?! Dia anak kita!"

"Kau adalah kesalahan dan dia pun adalah kesalahan!"

Suara itu saling bersahutan dari dalam tubuhannya. Sosok putih dan hitam di dalam tubuhnya terus saja memberontak membuat kakinya tidak bisa menopang berat badannya.

Mereka semua yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kyuhyun. Jaejoong segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan! Kumohon!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan orang yang baru saja mereka temui itu.

"Ada apa ?"

Tanya Jaejoong sarat akan kebingungan dan kelembutan. Jaejoong dapat melihat hazel caramel tersebut berubah menjadi setengah biru dan setengah merah. Pupil yang berwarna merah itu berlomba lomba mengisi seluruh pupil mata Kyuhyun. Namun, pupil yang berwarna biru itu menahannya.

Jaejoong melihatnya dengan tidak percaya, begitu pun dengan Yunho.

"Cho Hanna,Cho Young Hwan"

Nama itu secara bersamaan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Yun, kita harus menjauhkannya dari Changmin"

"Young Hwan melihat kegelapan dari dalam diri Changmin! Bawa dia pergi sebelum dia melukai seseorang disini! Cepat!"

"Baik"

Hazel caramel itu telah sepenuhnya berwarna merah darah. Yunho yang akan membawa pergi Kyuhyun dari sana langsung saja terjatuh jauh, pinggangnya menabrak meja dan tersungkur di lantai.

"YAK ! KAU!"

Changmin bersiap akan menghajar Kyuhyun, namun sayangnya tangannya sudah di pegang Kyuhyun, pupil menyelami mata elang Changmin, Changmin merasakan kalau semua organnya di hancurkan dari dalam.

"Berhenti, Young Hwan! Young Hwan! Kau menyakiti anak ku!"

Jaejoong berteriak histeris saat melihat Changmin terlihat sangat kesakitan, apalagi banyak darah yang Changmin keluarkan dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Pupil sewarna darah itu perlahan lahan tampak kembali seperti semula. Tubuh Kyuhyun limbung, untungnya Yunho segera bergerak untuk menggapai tubuh itu.

"Ada apa dengannya, Boo?"

Tanya Yunho. Di kepalanya sudah penuh pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaraan. Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Sepertinya kita merawat orang yang salah"

Jawab Jaejoong berdiri sambil mengalungkan lengan Changmin ke lehernya. Kemudian, Jaejoong membawa anaknya ke kamarnya. Victoria yang sesaat terlupakan itu bangkit dari posisinya yang tersungkur di lantai. Dia shock saat melihat tontonan tadi.

"Siapa sebenarnya anak ini?"

Lirih Yunho sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai. Nafasnya turun naik seperti sehabis berlari marathon. Pupil yang tadinya berwarna setengah merah dan setengah biru itu kembali menjadi berwarna caramel. Kyuhyun tidak percaya kalau kegelapan itu akan datang sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar toilet dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Leeteuk yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir dengan magnae mereka.

"Kyu, Kamu baik baik saja?" Tanya Leeteuk membuykan lamunan Siwon. Siwon langsung saja beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik baik saja, Hyung" Sedikit senyum paksaan terukir di bibirnya. Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti, Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

"Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Kyu" Kyuhyun menuruti apa yang Leeteuk katakan. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat dan semua yang berada di sana melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa risih di pandangi hanya menggeliat kesana kemari.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti cacing di taburkan garam saja" Mulut sepedas cabe rawit milik Heechul pun keluar.

"Kalian memandangiku seperti itu. Aku kan jadi risih" Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Heechul menatapnya garang seolah olah akan mengubur Kyuhyun hidup hidup saat itu juga.

"Sudah sudah! Besok kita akan comeback! Jangan membuat suasana semakin mencekam, Heechul-ah"

Tegas sang leader memperingati. Heechul memandang sang leader dengan pandangan membunuh membuat Leeteuk salah tingkah.

"Leeteuk Hyung, Hyung takut dengan HeeChabe Hyung? Hahahaha" Seluruh member disana menatap Kyuhyun horror, termasuk Siwon. Wajah Heechul telah memerah menahan amarah.

'Bocah ! Kau menghinaku, sialan!'

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendapati suara benak Heechul yang mengatainya. Sepertinya kau mempercepat kegelapan itu datang, Kyu.

.

.

.

**#AT THE DORM**

**NIGHT**

**PKL 07.00 P.M**

Seluruh member tengah berkumpul di ruangan TV. Bersantai sambil mengemil snack yang sudah tersedia. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Heechul-ah, Kibum-ah, kalian mau kemana?"

Tanya Hangeng ketika melihat Heechul dan Kibum yang memakai coat dan memakai pernak pernik samaraan. Semua member memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan horror, kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Kami hanya ingin jalan jalan. Benar'kan, Bummie" Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Heechul, membuat Hangeng kecewa kepadanya.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan televisi yang lebih menarik dari pada Heechul dan Kibum yang akan berjalan jalan keluar katanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan lama lama. Mengerti?" Kibum dan Heechul menganggukan kepala mereka mengerti. Kemudian, berjalan beriringan keluar dari dorm.

"Kau mau, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Donghae yang berada di sampingnya menawarkan Kyuhyun popcorn yang berada di tangannya dengan senyuman khasnya. Siwon yang berada di samping Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan deathglare nya, namun tidak di gubris oleh Donghae.

"Hae-ah, lebih baik popcornnya untukku" Kata Eunhyuk manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Donghae. Kyuhyun memandang tak suka kearah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak suka kepada Kyuhyun, lalu kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae.

'Sebentar lagi… Kegelapan Dunia itu akan menghampiri bintang-mu, Choi Siwon. Jaga dia!'

Suara itu kembali mengalun di telinganya membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut sakit. Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton televisi dengan serius, tidak menyadari bahwa Siwon menatapnya dalam.

'Aku akan menjagamu, Bintang-ku'

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara batin itu. Suara batin itu seperti ditujukan untuknya. Bukan apa, dari tadi ia hanya mendengar suara batin para member yang gemas dengan drama yang di tayangkan di Televisi.

Hatinya yang tadinya penuh dengan kekhawatiran menjadi lebih tenang saat mendengar suara batin tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas. Lalu, dia memandang Siwon yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip membuatnya merona.

"Kau baik baik saja, Hyung?"

"Ah? Ne, Aku baik baik saja"

Siwon menjadi salah tingkah saat dirinya ketahuan sedang menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Heechul dan Kibum sedang menikmati makan malam yang sudah mereka pesan di sebuah restoran berbintang lima.

"Kau jangan berbasa basi denganku, Hyung"

Kibum yang sudah selesai memakan makanannya, langsung berbicara to the poin kepada Heechul. Heechul menyeringai.

"Kau tahu rencana kita?"

"Cih, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Itu akan menyakitinya dan mungkin menyakiti kita"

"Tidak mungkin dia menyakiti dia. Aku hanya ingin memberi iblis sialan itu pelajaran karena telah membuat adik dan ibuku tersiksa karenanya"

"Kau tahu. Aku itu…" Sebelum Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Heechul telah memotongnya.

"Aku tahu, Kibum-ah"

"Kau tahu? Sejak kapan?" Heechul menyeringai. Sedangkan, Kibum memandangnya tak suka.

"Sejak kau masuk menjadi member baru" Kibum terperangah dengan jawaban yang diberikan Heechul.

"Kau membuatnya menyalahkan arti kasih sayangmu, Hyung" Kibum tertawa prihatin kepada Heechul.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan membuat kegelapan itu dapatng lebih cepat, kita akan lihat seberapa besar kekuatan iblis sialan itu" Kibum kembali ke sosok tenangnya.

"Kita bisa terbunuh olehnya, Hyung!" Peringat Kibum menatap tajam Heechul. Namun, Heechul tidak perduli dengan peringat tersebut.

"Kau mencintainya, bukan?" Kibum terdiam. Ia membuang mukanya. Heechul lagi lagi menyeringai kepadanya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Mulut mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali. Namun, mereka meneruskan pembicaraan tersebut melewati pikiran mereka. Kalian tahu telepati? Kemampuan berkomunikasi melewati pikiran?

'Bagaimana kau tahu, Malaikat berperangai Iblis?'

'Tatapan mu itu yang memberitahuku, Iblis berperangai Malaikat'

'Sialan kau!'

'Kau tidak bisa lagi mengelabuiku lagi, Kibum-ah'

'Diam kau!'

'Kau mau bekerja sama denganku'kan?'

'Belum tentu!'

'Aku akan membantumu merampasnya dari Siwon'

'Cih…'

'Kau tahu? Dalam buku para malaikat, adik malaikat tidak akan membantah kakak-nya'

'Kau akan menghipnotisnya? Kau bodoh atau apa'

'Kau yang bodoh, Iblis sialan! Aku tidak menghipnotisnya, tidak ada sejarah yang mengatakan malaikat bisa menghipnotis'

Heechul menatapnya kesal sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Kibum terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Orang orang yang berada di sekitar menatap mereka aneh.

'Ya! Aku percaya bahwa orang orang tidak akan mempercayai kehidupan malaikat seperti mu itu semiris ini'

'Kau menghinaku?'

'Tidak. Hanya saja aku memberitahu faktanya saja'

Kibum menatap keluar jendela restoran. Karena mereka duduk tepat di samping jendela dan meja yang paling ujung. Kibum tahu kalau makhluk di depannya bersiap siap akan melemparkan piring kepadanya.

"Maaf anak muda. Itu piring restoran. Dapatkah anda menurunkannya lagi?" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan sopannya, namun dapat membangkitkan aura hitam dalam dirinya membuat pelayan wanita paruh baya itu terdiam.

'Dia tidak tahu kalau umur mu itu melebihi umurnya, Hyung'

Heechul menatapnya tajam, namun Heechul melihat Kibum menahan tawanya.

'Kau tidak langsung mengakui kalau aku tua'

'Kau tahu? Kita sama sama tua hahaha'

Heechul menghembuskan nafas beratnya mencoba menahan kemarahannya. Astaga! Dia benar benar tidak cocok di pilih menjadi malaikat oleh Tuhan.

.

.

.

**#AT WONKYU'S ROOM**

**PKL 10.00 P.M**

"Kau tidak tidur, Kyu?"

Siwon memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Saat ini, mereka tidur saling membelakangi. Namun, mereka menyadari kalau masing masing belum tertidur.

"Hmm"

Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Mereka masih mempertahankan posisi masing masing.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Tanya Siwon sedikit canggung. Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Namun, ia dapat menguasai dirinya.

"Belum mengantuk. Hyung sendiri?"

Tanya Kyuhyun balik, sedikit melirik kearah Siwon lewat ekor matanya.

"Sama"

"Aku takut, Hyung"

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sayangnya, Siwon tidak melihat pemandangan itu.

"Takut? Takut apa?"

"Kegelapan itu"

Jawab Kyuhyun lirih tanpa di sadarinya tentunya. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu"

Sebenarnya, Siwon dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tetapi, yah dia tidak mau membebani pikiran Kyuhyun karena dia sudah tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun, dan dari mana asal Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

" Tidak ada apa-apa"

Kyuhyun bernafas lega saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang sepertinya tidak mendengarnya yah walaupun itu hanya menurutnya.

Siwon tersenyum, ia dapat merasakan kelegaan dalam jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Hah~ Sepertinya sebentar lagi hidup kita akan sedikit susah, Kyu. Aku tidur dulu ya~"

Kyuhyun mencoba mencerna arti dari perkataan Siwon. Apa yang dimaksud dengan pria tampan itu?

'Apa dia tahu?'

Pertanyaan itu berputar putar di kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba membaca apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Siwon. Namun, tidak ada yang di pikiran oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat punggung Siwon yang naik turun secara teratur. Mungkin, pria tampan tersebut benar benar sudah tertidur.

Setelah Kyuhyun tertidur, Siwon membuka matanya dan tersenyum senang. Dia tadi hanya membuang pikirannya jauh jauh, agar pria cantik itu tidak dapat membaca yang ada dipikirkannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan kemampuanmu itu, sayang?"

Siwon berbalik dan mengelus pipi chubby itu. Siwon melakukannya dengan kesadarannya. Dia sudah mengetahui apa yang di rasakannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia harus cepat menyadari apa yang ia rasakan kepada Kyuhyun, dan dia menyadari hal itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mempelajari ilmu ilmu telekinesis"

Katanya sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu menggidikan bahunya dan memeluk tubuh berisi yang sangat pas dan sangat empuk ketika di peluk itu.

Siwon merasakan Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan ia tersenyum karenanya. Dia berjanji akan menjaga Kyuhyun dengan segala kekuatannya. Apa pun itu. Termasuk nyawanya sekali pun.

.

.

.

"Kau bersiap, Kibum-ah?"

"Tentu"

"Kita akan membuat kegelapan yang menakutkan dan tidak akan pernah di lupakan oleh para member dan Kyuhyun sendiri"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau pasti akan menyesal"

"Tidak akan pernah, Kibum-ah. Demi adik dan ibuku"

"Aku akan membuat sejarah yang menakutkan untuk para iblis"

"Kau menyinggungku, Hyung?"

"Jangan memanggilku Hyung! Aku bukan Hyung-mu!"

"Kau itu lebih tua dariku, Hyung"

"Terserah!"

"Cepat persiapkan"

"Baiklah. Jangan memerintahku terus!"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membantu mu mendapatkannya"

"Sialan!"

**TBC**

**Chapternya cukup panjang dari yang lain kan? Yah walaupun cumin 2000 aja hahaha… **

**Udh update asap nihh dan makin gak nyambung hahaha **

**Sorry For Typos yaa**

**MIND TO RNR? **

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Drakness

**^^You're My Rising Star^^**

**Chapter 5 : Drakness**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Pair member lain **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfrot, Fantasy, Mystery.**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan namja tampan itu. Tuhan menitipkan bintangnya kepada namja tampan itu. Bintang Tuhan yang lugu dan rapuh. Dengan syarat, menjaga bintang itu dari Kegelapan Dunia**

**Summary For Chapter 5 : ini lah kegelapan itu. Kegelapan yang sangat gelap membuat bintang itu 'buta'. **

**Warning : GaJe, BL/Yaoi, banyak typos, bahasa mencoba untuk baku, Newbie**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ BerryKyu ^^**

_"__Kegelapan itu telah datang"_

**#AT THE DORM**

**27 MEI 2007 | MORNING **

**PKL 3.00 A.M.**

Kibum dan Heechul perlahan lahan membuka pintu drom. Suasana di dalam dorm sangat sepi, mungkin pengaruh waktu yang masih sangat pagi membuat para member enggan meninggalkan ranjang mereka.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan bertos ria karena tidak ada melihat mereka baru pulang dari acara 'jalan jalan' mereka.

Saat Kibum dan Heechul melangkahkan dirinya ke ruang tengah. Tiba tiba saja sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka. "Baru pulang?"

Keduanya berpandangan horror, kemudian menorehkan kepala mereka ke belakang, mereka dapat melihat Leeteuk tengah menyandarkan diri di tembok, tak lupa kedua tangannya di lipatkan di dadanya. Wajahnya terlihat menahan amarah dan kesal.

"Enghhh itu…"

"Itu apa?" Tanya Leeteuk memotong perkataan Heechul. Heechul dan Kibum menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal.

'Aishhh ini gara gara kau, Iblis sialan!' Hardik Heechul. Kibum memandangnya kesal.

'Kau yang mengajakku untuk…'

'Diamlah, Iblis sialan'

'Kau yang sialan, Malaikat sialan!'

'Aku tidak sialan. Tidak ada malaikat sialan di dunia ini'

'Ada. Kau'

Leeteuk memandang wajah mereka satu per satu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal saat ia tidak dilihat oleh Kibum maupun Heechul.

"Kalian mendengarku?!" Bentak Leeteuk dengan wajah marahnya. Heechul menundukan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Kibum. Belum pernah, Heechul dan Kibum tidak pernah takut seperti ini kepada seseorang, apalagi pada seorang manusia. Ia biasanya hanya takut dengan Tuhan dan… Sudahlah!

"Maaf" Kata itu terucap dari bibir Heechul.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung. Malai─ eh maksud ku, Heechul hyung yang mengajakku berjalan jalan sampai dini hari"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan ?"

Heechul dan Kibum saling menyenggol. Keduanya tidak ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan sampai dini hari seperti ini.

"Kami hanya berjalan jalan, itu saja!" Jawab Heechul dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan Kibum, pertanda bahwa ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Heechul.

"Tidak. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Heechul, si malaikat dan Kibum, si iblis"

Leeteuk memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang mengintrogasi. Tiba tiba saja mata Leeteuk muncul kilatan putih yang membuat Kibum dan Heechul terkejut setengah mati. Wajah Heechul dan Kibum seketika itu memucat ketika menyadari, siapa yang sedang berada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

**#AT WONKYU'S ROOM**

**PKL 5.30 A.M**

Di tempat WonKyu, atau di atas ranjang WonKyu sekarang keduanya tengah tidur berpelukan. Keduanya semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka saat angin pagi melewati jendela yang terbuka sejak tadi malam.

Siwon tersenyum saat membuka matanya. Ia ternyata masih memeluk Kyuhyun sedari tadi malam. Tubuh ini memang snagat empuk dan enak di peluk membuatnya enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Enghhh" Suara itu melenguh, menikmati pelukan yang diberikan oleh Siwon. Siwon semakin melebarkan senyumannya membuat kedua lesung pipi yang bersembunyi di kedua pipi tirusnya itu langsung menampakkan diri.

Tubuh itu semakin mempererat pelukan mereka. Siwon menatap wajah cantik dan manis itu. Tangannya bergerilya pada pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Pipi chubby ini pun sangat enak dielus, kemudian turun ke hidung, lalu turun ke bibirnya.

Entah setan dari mana yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, perlahan namun pasti bibir tipis Siwon kini menempel di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit melumat bibir cherry itu pelan.

Si pemilik bibir cherry itu mulai merasa terganggu. Kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan mendapatkan Siwon yang tengah melumat habis bibir nya. Kyuhyun tidak menolak, dirinya masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Siwon saat ini.

Ciuman itu semakin lama bergairah. Kyuhyun yang tadinya terdiam karena terkejut pun mulai membalas ciuman Siwon. Awalnya, Siwon terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya. Namun, setelah itu ia tersenyum.

Ia gigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun pelan, Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya dengan senang hati. Siwon memasukan lidahnya dan mulai mengabsen deretan gigi rapi milik Kyuhyun dan menjilat langit langit di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Mereka memiringkan kepala mereka, memperdalam ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Siwon merangkak ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun, ia menopang berat badannya menggunakan kedua sikunya agar tidak benar benar menindih Kyuhyun. Lengan pria cantik di bawahnya sudah terkalung di lehernya.

Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon, saat ia merasa pasokan udara di dalam paru parunya berkurang. Seakan mengerti, Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan sedikit terpaksa. bibir atas mereka masih sedikit menempel. Kyuhyun mengais udara sebanyak banyaknya, kala Siwon melpaskan ciuman panasnya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu lelah melayani ciumannya. Wajahnya yang memerah, bibirnya yang membengkak, dan mata sayu itu tampak indah dalam matanya.

"H-hyung"

Panggil Kyuhyun dengan terbata bata antara malu dan tak percaya. Siwon melebarkan senyumannya hingga lesung pipi itu kembali memperlihatkan diri.

"Kenapa?"

Tanya Siwon dengan suara seraknya. Kyuhyun mengerejapkan matanya imut beberapa kali, mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dan Siwon lakukan. Lengannya masih terkalung di leher Siwon. Entah mengapa ia enggan melepaskan lengannya dari leher Siwon, dan menginginkan ciuman itu lagi.

"A-aku…"

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon kembali mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman panas dan bergairah. Kyuhyun hanya menikmatinya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

**#AT THE KITCHEN**

**PKL 7.00 A.M**

Suasana sarapan berlangsung hening karena aura yang mengerikan di sekitar sang leader yang tiba tiba saja menguar dari dalam diri leader mereka. Kibum dan Heechul menundukan wajahnya. Sedangkan pasangan WonKyu masih malu malu untuk bertatapan, mungkin, karena 'tentang' tadi pagi.

"Kenapa kalian tertunduk seperti itu?"

Sang leader bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar datar, seraya memperhatikan wajah member satu per satu. Matanya berhenti pada Heechul dan Kibum yang duduk bersebelahan di kursi yang paling ujung.

"Menyesal?" Seolah olah tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh Leeteuk, Kibum dan Heechul mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Leeteuk yang sudah melemparkan pandangan yang mengerikan membuat para member lainnya menggidikan bahunya, karena mereka merasakan bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

Kibum dan Heechul hanya mengangguk, tidak ada satu patah kata apapun yang mereka lontarkan.

'Aishhh! Sebentar lagi pasti aku akan mendapat hukuman dari langit. Ini semuanya gara gara kau, malaikat sialan'

'Diamlah! Dia mengetahui apa yang kita bicarakan'

'Belum apa apa, kita sudah mendapatkan langit'

'Apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'belum apa apa' hah?!'

Heechul dan Kibum langsung saja menatap Leeteuk yang baru saja bergabung dengan perbincangan mereka yang melewati pikiran.

'Kyuhyun, akan mengetahui siapa kita sebenarnya saat ia mengetahui kalau ada suara pikiran yang sampai di telinganya' Kibum memandang Heechul dengan pandangan khawatir. Kibum hanya ingin Leeteuk tidak curiga dengan perbincangan mereka

'Tenang saja. Untuk saat ini ia belum bisa mendengarkan apa yang kita bicarakan.' Heechul membalas pandangan Kibum. Leeteuk tidak ikut bergabung lagi, ia hanya dapat mengawasi perbincangan

'Eh ? kenapa?' Kibum berkerut bingung.

'Karena dia tidak bisa mendengarkan perbincangan lewat pikiran yang bersifat jahat'

'Apa?! Jadi kita jahat?'

'Sepertinya' Kibum dapat melihat air muka Heechul berubah setelah menjawab pertanyaan. Tatapan mengerikan Leeteuk yang ditujukan kepada mereka, perlahan melembut.

'Kegelapan itu… Kalian yang sudah mengaturnya kan?'

Wajah Heechul dan Kibum memucat seketika, ketika mendengar pertanyaan atau itu adalah pernyataan ?

'Bukan..' Jawab mereka serempak. Leeteuk menyeringai.

'Kalian tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari ku. Karena aku adalah…'

Yah, mereka berdua tahu siapa Leeteuk sebenarnya. Mereka harus lebih hati hati mulai saat ini.

**Back To WonKyu!**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling melirik sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan acara makan memakannya lagi. Siwon ingin mengambil lagi daging yang berada di atas meja makan tersebut menggunakan garpunya, namun saat itu juga, Kyuhyun juga mengambil daging tersebut menggunakan garpunya.

Para member saling berpandangan, kemudian melihat pasangan WonKyu dengan padangan bingung.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Tanya Donghae yang memasang wajah innocentnya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menarik garpu mereka denganw ajah yang memerah malu. Donghae memicingkan matanya dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Sampai sampai, tatapan Donghae itu membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun risih setengah mati.

"Yak! Bisa kah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu, ikan nemo?"

Donghae mendengus kesal saat Siwon melemparkan pertanyaan dengan suara nya yang terdengar kesal.

"Aishhh! Aku hanya curiga, kalau kalian itu…berkencan"

Sleuruh member memandang Donghae kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa ikan nemo mereka menyimpulkan bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang menjalin hubungan asmara?

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae memasang wajah terkejutnya dan memandnag seluruh member horror.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkannya sesederhana itu?"

Donghae hanya menggidikan bahunya. Lalu, kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Molla. Hanya saja gelagat mereka seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran" Pandangan mereka jatuh pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah salah tingkah.

"Kalian memang seperti orang yang baru saja menjalin suatu hubungan yang serius" Celetuk Sungmin dihadiahi oleh tatapan mematikan dari pasangan yang ia maksud.

"Ya! Sudah sudah! Habiskan makanan kalian. Jam setengah satu nanti kita akan comeback album baru kita" Suara sang leader pun mengintrupsi mereka

"Ne" Jawab seluruh member serempak, tak terkecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**#AT THE BACKSTAGE **

**PKL 01.30 P.M**

Para member Super Junior kini sedang beistirahat di belakang panggung, tepatnya di ruangan khusus untuk mereka. Mereka sangat sempurna sata tampil tadi, tidak ada yang membuat kesalahan. Dan mereka berharap agar mereka dapat penghargaan dari acara yang mereka hadiri sekarang. Kalian tahu? Jika mereka mendapatkan penghargaan, itu adalah penghargaan untuk mereka yang pertama kalinya.

"Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kita akan naik kepanggung lagi"

Leeteuk mengintruksikan. Seluruh member mulai merapikan make-up dan pakaian mereka yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sudah akan naik ke panggung?" Tanya Siwon dan di jawab oleh anggukan Leeteuk.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon kepada pria cantik yang berada di sampingnya. Seluruh member yang tadinya hanya memfokuskan diri ke urusan masing-masing, kini sudah memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang ekspresinya susah di tebak. Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun. Seketika itu, ia membulatkan matanya.

'Bukan sekarang waktunya kau muncul Young Hwan-ssi!' Mata Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun saling bertemu dan bertatap.

'Apa urusanmu?!'

'Karena kau akan melakukan hal yang tidak ku inginkan'

'Tch… Kau jangan ikut campur urusanku. Aku ingin menghancurkan anak nya bersama si brengsek itu!'

'Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai tubuh Kyuhyun saat ini. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menguasainya!'

'Yak lepaskan aku!'

Leeteuk menyeringai. Kemudian, ia memandang Heechul dan Kibum yang tampaknya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ya benar, dia mengikat Young Hwan yang berada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan seperti ini, Young Hwan tidak bisa menguasai tubuh rapuh itu selama 24 jam penuh. Ya hanya sehari saja.

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya berputar putar. Ia merasakan seseorang di dalam tubuhnya tengah berteriak histeris. Kemudian, ia memandang Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum, lalu kembalu ke urusan pribadinya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganku, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Siwon saja merasa bingung, apalagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, kalian hanya saling bertatapan dan sudah itu saja"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Apa jangan jangan sosok 'ayah'-nya kembali bangun dalam tubuhnya dan berusaha menguasai tubuhnya kembali? Namun, semua itu tidak terjadi karena Leeteuk. Siapa Leeteuk sebenarnya?

"Kyu?"

Seseorang di belakangnya tiba tiba saja memanggilnya. Dia adalah Kibum. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pose yang sangat menggemaskan membuat Kibum tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil itu.

"Kau sangat manis dan cantik" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Bukan apa, siapa yang tidak memerah ketika di puji seperti itu?

"Gomawo, Hyung"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kibum juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kyu, boleh aku berbicara padamu?" Tanya Kibum yang mulai serius dengan pembicaraan merela. Kibum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, tidak disini"

Kyuhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Tiba tiba saja ia dilingkupi perasaan yang tidak enak. Kyuhyun segera menepis ketakutannya tersebut.

"Cepat naik ke panggung!" Kibum segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun ketika Leeteuk mulai memanggil mereka untuk naik ke panggung. Kyuhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kau menunggu apalagi, Kyu? Seluruh member sudah berada di atas panggung" Ryeowook menyikut Kyuhyun pelan membuat pria cantik itu kembali tersadar dan mengikuti Ryeowook ke atas panggung.

.

.

Mereka berdiri di sisi kanan panggung, sedangkan saingan mereka berdiri di sisi kiri panggung. Kedua MC berada di tengah tengah mereka. Sang MC pun mulai membacakan hasil perolehan Super Junior di album 'U' yang baru saja dirilis.

Para member Super Junior menangis haru saat kedua MC tersebut mengatakan bahwa perolehan Super Junior lebih besar dari pada saingan mereka.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan trophy pertama kalian, Leeteuk-ssi?"

Tanya salah satu seorang dari MC tersebut. Leeteuk mengambil microfon dari tangan MC tersebut, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah trophy pertama mereka. Leeteuk tersenyum haru, namun air matanya masih mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekali. Aku sangat bangga bisa masuk ke dalam grup ini. ELF saranghae!" Seluruh fans Super Junior atau yang biasa di panggil ELF atau Ever Lasting Friends tersebut berteriak histeris.

"Saranghae, ELF!" Dengan kompak para member menyerukan hal tersebut. Donghae dan Eunhyuk melakukan love sign yang semakin membuat fans kembali berteriak histeris.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah fans. Beberapa ELF menangis, perjuangan mereka dalam mempertahankan Super Junior untuk menjadi BoyBand permanen sangat berhasil. Mereka sangat terharu melihat 13 member yang mereka bilang adalah Superman mereka memegang trophy pertama mereka

Para member bersalaman dengan MC dan saingan mereka tadi. Seperti ini lah bersaing. Secara sehat, tidak curang, dan menerima lapang dada jika kalah.

.

.

.

**#AT SUPER JUNIOR'S VAN**

**PKL 02.15 P.M**

Para member Super Junior kini sudah berada di dalam van mereka. Mereka menyandarkan kepala mereka pada kepala kursi.

"Aku sangat terharu"

Donghae belum berhenti menangis sampai saat ini. Pasangannya menenangkannya walaupun air matanya juga mengalir.

"Aku juga"

Sahutan sahutan itu terdengar di dalam van besar tersebit. Leeteuk menatap trophy di kedua tangannya. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

Tidak terbayangkan olehnya jika Super Junior akan menjadi BoyBand permanen seperti sekarang. Leeteuk sangat senang, luar biasa senangnya sampai sampai air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir sedari tadi. Padahal, ada suatu niat tersendiri di dalam dirinya untuk menjadi salah satu anggota Super Junior, walaupun di dalam benaknya sendiri dia memang sangat ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Van Super Junior sudah dalam perjalan pulang ke dorm. Namun mereka tidak merasakan ke tidak hadiran beberapa orang di sana. Mereka masih terhanyut dalam keterharuan, namun tidak dengan Siwon. Pria tampan itu merasa seseorang jauh darinya.

"Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

**#AT THE MIROTIC CLUB **

**PKL 2.30 P.M**

Kibum keluar dari mobilnya setelah mobil mewahnya terparkir di pelatlaran sebuah Club. Kyuhyun yang berada di jok penumpang menjadi takut, tapak tangannya sudah memucat dan pelipisnya banyak mengeluarkan keringat.

Kibum mengitari mobilnya, lalu membukakan pintu mobil di samping jok penumpang. Kyuhyun ragu untuk keluar dari mobil Kibum. Pria tampan yang membukakan pintu untuknya itu sedikit menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kau maau menemaniku, bukan?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Kyuhyun pun perlahan lahan keluar dari dalam mobilnya, tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah seringai yang kejam terkembang di bibir Kibum.

"Kajja!" Kibum mengulurkan tangannya. Tahu maksud Kibum, Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu. Kibum menggenggamnya, kemudian mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan nista ─bagi Kyuhyun─ itu.

"Tuhan, jangan sampai salah satu sosok di dalam dirinya yang kejam terbangun dan menguasai dirinya ketika melihat adegan yang nista itu" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kaki mereka telah masuk ke dalam sebuah club yang bernama Mirotic Club ini. Kaki Kyuhyun bergetar, ia merasa sosok di dalam dirinya meronta kuat ingin menguasai tubuh ini dan ingin lepas dari ikatan yang dibuat oleh Leeteuk.

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun kearah dimana kursi kursi tinggi berjeret rapi. Ia memanggil seorang bartender dan memesan sebotol Red Wine.

"Duduklah!" Titah Kibum menepuk kursi di sampingnya. Bartender itu mulai mengisi gelas yang mereka siapkan dengan Red Wine yang sudah Kibum pesan.

Kyuhyun duduk perlahan di samping Kibum. Ia mengambil gelas berisi Red Wine itu, lalu mencoba untuk meneguknya dengan sekali teguk. Ia hanya merasakan pahit saat air berwarna merah itu menelusuri tenggorokannya. Kalian tahu? Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan minuman seperti ini

Kibum terkikik kecil saat Kyuhyun mengecap lidahnya dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

"Bukan seperti itu menikmatinya, Kyu"

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum. Mata boneka itu memandangnya bingung dan kesal dalam bersamaan.

"Seperti ini…"

Kibum mengambil gelasnya yang belum sama sekali ia sentuh, kemudian meneguknya dengan sekali teguk, lalu matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap air yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan seksama. Ia tidak mengetahui, seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tengah mengintainya dengan serinagi di bibirnya.

"Tepat sasaran!"

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Siwon masih tampak gelisah karena seseorang. Siwon menepuk bahu sang supir dan berkata, "Ahjussi, turunkan aku sini"

Sang supir pun menurunkan Siwon di basemant, tepat di depan mobil mewahnya. Leeteuk mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Siwon-ah, Hyung boleh ikut denganmu?" Tanya Leeteuk ketika Siwon akan keluar dari Van. Siwon memandang Leeteuk, kemudian mengangguk. Siapa tahu dengan adanya Leeteuk, Siwon dapat mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung yang kebingungan.

"Kalian tidak merasa ada beberapa member yang menghilang?" Tanya Leeteuk. Yesung memperhatikan member yang berada di dalam van.

"Heechul, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun. Kemana mereka?!" Setelah sadar apa yang Leeteuk maksudkan, ia terpekik terkejut sambil menyebutkan nama member yang tidak ada di dalam sana.

.

.

.

"Dimana mereka?!" Pekik Leeteuk tertahan. Dalam tugasnya di dunia yang fana dan kejam ini, baru pertama kali ia lengah seperti ini.

"Aishhh! Diamlah, Hyung!" Ujar Siwon yang sudah mulai frustasi mencari mereka bertiga kemana mana.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mencari para member yang hilang

"ANDWAE! KYU!"

"Kau harus mati, Kim Heechul!"

"Kau lah yang akan mati, Sialan!"

"Lepaskan dia, Young Hwan-ssi!"

"Dia dan Kyuhyun adalah kesalahan! Tidak akan ku maafkan!"

Leeteuk membuka matanya saat sebuah adegan di suatu tempat dapat ia lihat begitu jelas. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya, Siwon bingung dnegan keadaan Leeteuk yang seperti orang yang melihat suatu pembunuhan, atau memang masuk ke dalam kategori 'akan membunuh'.

"Kita ke Mirotic Club. Disanalah mereka"

Siwon menatap Leeteuk aneh. Tetapi, ia tepis dulu semua itu, lalu melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat ini terjadi sebuah kekacauan di club yang tidak terlalu terkenal itu. Polisi mengelilingi orang yang membuat keributan itu, namun mereka tidak berani mendekat karena, jika mereka mendekat, dipastikan jika mereka akan mengalami luka yang sangat parah, seperti rekan mereka yang tadinya ingin melerai mereka.

Kalian tahu bukan siapa yang membuat keributan tersebut? Di tengah tengah kerumunan orang banyak itu terlihat seorang pria berparas sangat cantik sedang menahan sakit ketika merasakan tangan lentik di lehernya berusaha mencekiknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Hazel caramel itu lagi lagi berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah.

Kibum, yang tidak bisa membantu rekannya itu hanya terdiam dan berharap agar seseorang bisa menenangkan sosok di dalam tubuh itu.

"Kyu, lepaskan Heechul hyung! Dia bisa mati!" Musik yang tadinya berdentum keras kini tergantikan dengan pekikan Kibum. Suasana mencekam terjadi disana. belum ada yang bisa bergerak dan mengentikan Kyuhyun yang telah dikuasai sosok jahat didalam tubuhnya.

"Dia pantas mati!" Ujar Kyuhyun. Suara nya yang tadinya merdu, sekarang terdengar menyeramkan di telinga orang orang yang berada di dalam sana.

Pintu club tersebut tampaknya dibuka dengan tergesa gesa. Disana tampaklah dua pria masuk, dan mulai mendekat kearah Heechul, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah Siwon dan Leeteuk

"Young Hwan! Lepaskan dia!"

Leeteuk mulai berjalan maju dengan langkah yang perlahan. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam dengan mata berwarna merah darah itu, begitu menyeramkan.

Kibum menahan Siwon agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan sosok Kyuhyun saat ini, sangat berbahaya dengan seorang manusia seutuhnya.

Inilah kegelapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kegelapan yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan buta dan tidak akan segan segan membuat orang tersebut terluka, atau bisa sampai meninggal dunia. Kegelapan ini, apa kah bisa di hilangkan? Kegelapan ini, apakah ada penangkalnya. Kegelapan ini, apakah sosok yang membuat seluruh kegelapan yang terjadi bisa menghilang?

Siwon tidak perduli dia akan terluka, ia tetap berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Memeluknya dari belakang, seluruh orang terdiam. Pelukan yang ia berikan penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan lahan, mata itu berubah dan kembali seperti semula. Sosok Kyuhyun merosot kebawah membuat Siwon juga merosot, namun, pelukannya tidak lepas dan tidak mengendur sedikit pun.

Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Kibum menatap Siwon terkejut. Jadi sosok Siwon selama ini adalah...

Ini sangat tepat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuhan kepada mereka. Bahwa

_"__Akan ada sosok malaikat setengah iblis, dan sebagai pelindungnya, dia adalah sosok tertinggi antara malaikat dan iblis, dialah, sang penguasa malaikat dan iblis. Kalian tidak akan bisa melawannya, walaupun iblis terkuat sekalipun"_

**TBC**

**Maaf untuk chapter ini semakin membingungkan dan semakin jelek T.T Jangan bilang chapter ini pendek, ini udah 3.300+ Word… Ini butuh meras otak. **

**Maaf soal typos disini ya~ harap maklum. **

**Wah Leeteuk belum diketahui siapa nih, Siwon udh tahu kan? Hehehe sengaja Siwon dulu diberitahukan. Kejutan belum nih? Hahaha**

**Terimakasih untuk seluruh reader yang sudha mau baca dan review FF ini. Yah walaupun nambah absurdnya dan fantasynya semakin luas hahaha. **

**MIND TO RNR ?**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^ BerryKyu ^^**


	6. Chapter 6A PUZZLE

**^^You're My Rising Star^^**

**Chapter 6 : PUZZLE**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Pair member lain **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfrot, Fantasy, Mystery.**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan namja tampan itu. Tuhan menitipkan bintangnya kepada namja tampan itu. Bintang Tuhan yang lugu dan rapuh. Dengan syarat, menjaga bintang itu dari Kegelapan Dunia**

**Summary For Chapter 5 : Teka teki ini harus di selesaikan dengan cepat. Seperti Puzzle yang rumit dan membingungkan.**

**Warning : GaJe, BL/Yaoi, banyak typos, bahasa mencoba untuk baku, Newbie**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ BerryKyu ^^**

_"__Semuanya seperti sebuah puzzle yang membingungkan dan rumit. Potong potongan tersebut harus mereka temukan demi mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang sederhana"_

**#AT SIWON'S CAR**

**PKL 3.00 P.M**

Siwon, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, dan Heechul telah berada di dalam mobil Siwon yang tengah dikemudikan oleh sang empu. Kibum tidak ikut dengan mereka, karena ia membawa mobil.

Kyuhyun berbaring dipaha Leeteuk dengan mata yang terpejam, menyembunyikan hazel karamelnya yang indah. Sedangkan, Heechul duduk di samping Siwon yang sedang serius mengemudikan mobilnya. Leeteuk menatap Heechul tajam.

'Apa yang kau lakukan?!' Leeteuk sangat marah dengan Heechul. Kegelapan dalam diri Kyuhyun telah terungkap di depan orang banyak. Untung saja tadi para polisi tidak menangkap Kyuhyun dengan beralasan Kyuhyun sedang menderita penyakit kejiwaan.

'Maafkan aku'

'Kau akan menerima hukuman dari langit. Apa kau tahu?'

'Aku tahu' Heechul memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, air matanya terjatuh mengaliri pipi tirusnya. ia rela mendapatkan hukuman dari langit, demi ibu dan adiknya.

"Maafkan aku, Eomma, Kyu" Bisiknya lirih, namun Leeteuk bisa mendengarnya. Leeteuk tahu kalau Heechul melakukan ini bukan untuknya, tetapi juga untuk adiknya dan ibunya. Leeteuk sangat tahu riwayat hidup Heechul sebagai seorang malaikat. Karena Leeteuk adalah **Pemimpin para malaikat**.

Bisa bisa Super Junior di juluki dengan Boyband 'Manusia jadi-jadian'. Karena isinya sebagian adalah malaikat, iblis, gabungan dari iblis dan malaikat. Memang membingungkan dengan peran masing-masing. Apalagi, mereka sudah mengetahui jati diri Siwon sebenarnya, namun, Siwon belum dapat menyadari ada yang aneh dalam dirinya.

Leeteuk memandang wajah Siwon dari kaca spion dalam. Pria tampan itu bisa dibilang sangat kuat dan mengalahkan kekuatan seluruh malaikat dan iblis. Seluruh malaikat dan iblis bisa tunduk dengan pria tampan itu. Seperti tadi. Ia dapat membuat Young Hwan tidak bisa lagi menguasai tubuh rapuh itu.

Tapi, mengapa Tuhan menyuruh mereka turun ke bumi yang fana dan kejam ini? Mengapa ada sosok Kyuhyun ? Mengapa dua sosok itu bisa berada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun? Bagaimana cara mengeluarkan dua sosok itu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang harus mereka selesaikan di dunia ini? Tapi apa? Bagaimana dengan akhir cerita mereka ini? Ini membingungkan dan rumit. Seperti sebuah puzzle dengan potong potongan yang tidak beraturan.

Kembali ke dalam cerita. Siwon memparkirkan mobilnya di basemant. Kemudian keluar dari dalam mobilnya, kemudian, menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan bantuan Leeteuk tentunya. Siwon membawa tubuh ringan itu ke dorm dahulu. Meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Heechul berdua di basemant. Setelah melihat Siwon menghilang di balik tembok, Leeteuk memandag Heechul di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di jelaskan oleh kata kata.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul minder. Matanya membulat lucu.

"Ikut aku!" Leeteuk menarik tangan Heechul dan berlari melewati tembok. Kita lihat, di balik tembok tersebut mereka sudah menghilang dan tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan seseorang di basemant tersebut.

.

.

.

Ting Tong~

Siwon memencet bel dorm dengan susah payah karena posisinya yang menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style. Dari dalam terdengar larian para member kearah pintu.

CEKLEK

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kalian dari mana saja?"

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan pertanyaan dari para member langsung menghujaninya. Namun, Siwon langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar mereka, tak lupa menguncinya. Para member saling melempar pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kangin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Eunhyuk menggidikan bahunya.

.

Siwon menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke ranjang mereka dengan perlahan lahan, seakan akan Kyuhyun adalah sebuah barang yang sangat berharga, atau mungkin memang berharga.

Kemudian, ia duduk di sisi Kyuhyun. Wajahnya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam. Dia membuat kegelapan itu benar benar ada. Ia lengah membuat Rising Starnya jatuh kedalam kegelapan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kegelapan itu kembali mengasaimu, Rising Star-ku" Lirih Siwon. Tangan kanannya yang kekar mengelus pipi putih pucat itu perlahan.

"Aku berjanji" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kewajah yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Dan…

CHUP~

Bibir mereka menempel sempurna. Disaat itu juga, hazel caramel itu kembali terbuka. Ia terkejut mendapati Siwon tengah mencium bibirnya, walaupun hanya menempel.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya itu, onyx hitam kelamnya langsung bertemu dengan hazel caramel yang terlihat memandangnya sayu.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Siwon lembut sambil tersenyum, ia tidak menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun lepas dari penjagaannya, kecuali untuk mandi dan buang air -,-.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya. Ia hanya merasa sedikit pusing. "Gwaenchana" Jawabnya dengan suara yang serak.

Siwon menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma lavender bercampur aroma mint yang membuatnya langsung tenang.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut hitam kelam milik Siwon tersebut menggunakan tangannya yang lentik itu. Wajahnya yang tadinya terukir sebuah senyuman, kini berubah menjadi sedih. Air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia mahkluk yang menyeramkan. Membuat orang orang takut dengannya.

"Jangan menangis" Lirih Siwon. Ia tahu, jika pria cantik yang sedang ia peluk itu menangis. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah cantik itu. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh pipi chubby yang basah karena air mata itu.

"Aku menyeramkan. Iya'kan, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Siwon khawatir. Ada ketakutan di dalam hazel caramel yang indah itu. Siwon berguling keatas tubuh Kyuhyun, menahan kedua sikunya agar tidak terlalu menindih tubuh rapuh itu.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji" Setetes air mata Kyuhyun mengalir dari balik pelupuk matanya. Siwon tersenyum, kemudian perlahan lahan ia majukan wajahnya. Seakan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menunggu sesuatu mendarat di bibir sintalnya. Dan…

CHUP~  
>Mereka berciuman dalam, seakan akan menyampaikan perasaan masing masing yang terpendam. Mereka tidak tahu, akan banyak rintangan menanti di depan mereka.<p>

Ada sebuah jawaban sederhana tentang mengapa mereka berada di bumi ini. Ada misi-misi yang harus mereka selesaikan. Ingatkah kalian dengan kawah itu?

.

.

.

"Kau gila, Seunghyun-ah?! Tidak mungkin ada malaikat jatuh!" Seorang pria tampan sedang menebas semak belukan menggunakan alat di tangannya. Sedangkan, seorang pria yang tak kalah tampannya sedang melihat sekitar dengan pandangan serius.

"Diamlah kau, Jiyong! Aku sangat yakin! Apalagi penemuan ini membuat kita akan kaya!" Ujar Pria tampan bernama Seunghyun itu bernafsu.

"Tch… Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya jika kita tidak menemukan tanda tanda dari malaikat jatuh itu?" Jiyong memandangnya remeh. Namun, karena terlalu serius dengan semak belukar yang mengganggu itu, tiba tiba saja ia terjatuh kedalam lubang yang tidak cukup dalam, tapi sedikit lebar itu.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Dasar ceroboh!" Seunghyun mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Jiyong. Namun, ketika menyadari kalau lubang tersebut bukanlah sembarang lubang, ia langsung melepaskan ulurannya dan memandnag takjub ke lubang tersebut.

"Ini dia… kita mendapatkannya" Seketika sadar, Jiyong langsung memperhatikan lubang tersebut. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman misterius terukir di bibir mereka masing masing.

"Kita mendapatkannya!"

**TBC**

**Alurnya kecepatan ya? Yah maklum masih newbie -,-… Maaf kalau pendek… lagi malas ngetik sama mikir aja hahaha… Maaf kalau banyak banget typosnya yaaaa~~~ chapter depan bakal panjang deh! Janji '-'V **

**Makin Gaje ya? Makin membingungkan ya? Makin pendek ya? Gak bagus ya? Huwaa SuKep (Suka Kepo) jadinya nihh T.T **

**Makasih dah mau baca FF membingungkan ini… **

**Jangan lupa review yaaa~ walaupun cumin 1200+ W. tapi, pakai otak juga lho….**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^BerryKyu^^**


	7. Chapter 6B PUZZLE

**^^You're My Rising Star^^**

**Chapter 6B : PUZZLE**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Pair member lain **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfrot, Fantasy, Mystery.**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan namja tampan itu. Tuhan menitipkan bintangnya kepada namja tampan itu. Bintang Tuhan yang lugu dan rapuh. Dengan syarat, menjaga bintang itu dari Kegelapan Dunia**

**Summary For Chapter 6B : Teka teki ini harus di selesaikan dengan cepat. Seperti Puzzle yang rumit dan membingungkan.**

**Warning : GaJe, BL/Yaoi, banyak typos, bahasa mencoba untuk baku, Newbie.**

**Note : Ini masih di tahun 2006!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ BerryKyu ^^**

_"__Semuanya seperti sebuah puzzle yang rumit dan membingungkan. Potong potongan tersebut harus mereka temukan demi mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang sederhana"_

**#IN THE FOREST**

Seunghyun membelakangi lubang atau lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah kawah. Kemudian, ia merogoh ponsel-nya yang berada di saku celananya.

Jiyong masih menatap kagum lubang tersebut. Ternyata, apa yang dikatakan oleh Seunghyun benar apa adanya.

Seunghyun tampak melakukan sebuah panggilan kepada seseorang disebrang sana.

"Yeobseo, 'Tiger'"

"Apa kalian sudah menemukannya"

"Kami sudah menemukannya, 'Tiger'" Sahut Seunghyun sedikit melirik kearah kawah tersebut

"Baguslah…" Orang disebrang sana tampak mengukir sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan bak iblis.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan lubang ini?"

"Buat rumor yang tampak nyata. Setelah itu, kalian sebarkan hingga seluruh pelosok Korea Selatan, atau seluruh dunia kalau perlu"

"Baik, 'Tiger'"

Seunghyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Seunghyun-ah!" Panggil Jiyong tiba tiba saja menepuk bahunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seunghyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini apa?" Jiyong memperlihatkan sebuah bulu di tangannya. Bulu tersebut berwarna putih bersih, hanya saja, tanah mengotorinya.

"Bulu ini akan semakin melancarkan aksi kita, Jiyong-ah"

"Aksi? Aksi apa? Aku lupa" Cicit Jiyong yang mendapatkan balasan wajah menyeramkan dari Seunghyun.

.

.

.

**#AT WONKYU'S ROOM**

**PKL 4.30 P.M.**

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dengan nampan yang berisi bubur dan segelas air putih. Kemudian, ia meletakan nampan tersebut di meja rias, lalu, berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Siwon mengelus surai eboni lembut bak sutera tersebut. Wajah cantik itu tampak sangat pucat dan lelah. Pria tampan itu dapat merasakan suhu yang panas ketika punggung tangan-nya menyentu dahi Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping Kyuhyun. Kemudian, berbisik, "Kyu" Panggilnya lembut.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menampakan hazel caramel-nya yang indah itu. Hazel caramel itu langsung bertemu dengan onyx hitam kelam Siwon. Mereka bertatapan lama. Mencoba untuk mencari suatu jawaban yang entahlah apa itu.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan-ku lagi, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Siwon mengelus pipi gembil putih pucat itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan-mu, Kyu. Kau harus makan, ya?" Siwon mengambil nampan tersebut dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya. Sebenarnya, Siwon hanya tidak ingin terlarut dengan suasana lagi.

Meletakkan-nya di meja nakas dengan perlahan, kemudian mengambil bubur tersebut.

"Kau mau di suap oleh-ku, kan?" Tanya Siwon tersenyum, namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih bertahan menatap wajah tampan Siwon. Siwon mengaduk bubur hangat yang berada di tangannya tersebut. Ia tahu, kalau Kyuhyun saat ini sedang menatapnya.

"Saranghae, Hyung"

Siwon berhenti mengaduk bubur ditangannya ketika dua kata itu mengalun di telinganya. Siwon terkesiap dengan pernyataan cinta yang diutarakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini terlalu cepat, Kyu…" Sahut Siwon beberapa lama kemudian. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan sorot kecewa dan sedih.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri, kan?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bubur di tangannya ke tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian, keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menangis dalam diam. Menatap bubur ditangannya.

Siwon menyenderkan diri di pintu kamar. Dorm mereka sudah sepi, karena para member sudah bekerja sesuai jadwal masing-masing, meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

"Ini terlalu cepat, Kyu…" Tubuhnya merosot kebawah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Siwon ingin memantapkan hatinya tentang ini. Siwon tidak mau salah memilih pasangan. Lagipula, ayah dan ibunya pasti akan marah besar jika pacarnya itu adalah seorang lelaki sepertinya.

Di dalam kamar mereka, Kyuhyun tertawa lirih, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku memang terlalu banyak berharap kepadamu, Hyung"

Kyuhyun menaruh bubur yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh itu ke meja nakas, kemudian menidurkan dirinya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun merasakan matanya memanas.

"Aku seperti yeoja putus cinta saja" Kyuhyun mengelap matanya dengan kasar. Ia membutuhkan tidur sekarang, tubuhnya sangat lemas.

.

.

.

**PKL 5.30 PM**

Waktu sudah akan memasuki malam hari. Siwon pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun. Ia melirik kearah meja nakas, di sana terdapat semangkuk bubur yang sudah dingin dan belum tersentuh sedikit pun.

Kemudian, Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya. Siwon benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang, tetapi, ia tetap harus menjaga ' Rising Star'-nya.

"Kyu~" Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun sangat pucat, di pipinya masih terdapat bercak-bercak air mata yang sudah kering. Apakah Kyuhyun menangisi-nya? Sungguh, Siwon sangat merasa bersalah.

Siwon mengelus surai hitam kelam Kyuhyun. Saat tangannya menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun, mata Siwon membulat terkejut, karena suhu badan Kyuhyun tiba tiba saja naik.

"Ya Tuhan! Badanmu panas sekali, Kyu" Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidur menyamping. Peluh tampak memenuhi pelipis Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela nafas beratnya, kemudian berjalan ke dapur. Berniat mengambil baskom kecil dengan sedikit air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres. Dan mengambil obat paracetamol untuk menurunkan demamnya.

Lalu, ia kembali ke kamar. Sebelum, ia memasuki kamarnya, Eunhyuk tiba tiba saja menghentikannya.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap barang-barang di tangan Siwon. Donghae yang berada di belakang Eunhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Untuk Kyuhyun" Jawab Siwon ketus. Saat mendengar itu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung saja menerobos ke kamarnya. Membuat Siwon sedikit limbung dan hampir menjatuhkan baskom dan obat yang berada di tangannya, tapi untung saja refleks Siwon itu sangat baik.

"Aishhh jinjja!" Siwon mendengus kesal, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa bersama pasangan HaeHyuk.

"Oh Astaga! Kau sangat pucat, Kyu" Sewot Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat berlebihan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung" Sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum membuat kedua pipi chubbynya tertarik keatas. Donghae hanya menatap KyuHyuk dengan tatapan cemburunya.

"Yak, Hyukkie! Kau tidak pernah bertanya sebanyak itu kepadaku ketika aku sakit. Uke seperti apa kau?!" Kali ini Donghae yang sewot. Eunhyuk sedikit meliriknya, lalu kembali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kalian berkencan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lucu. Dengan malu-malu, Eunhyuk mengangguk, rona merah di pipinya pun keluar membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Chukkae!" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan, memberi selamat kepada kedua hyung-nya ini.

"Ehem!" Siwon berdehem. Lalu ia menaruh barang yang berada di tangannya tersebut di meja rias. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran Siwon.

"Kalian ini malah membuat orang sakit semakin sakit" HaeHyuk mendengus kesal. Namun, Siwon sama sekali tidak perduli dengan itu.

"Berbaringlah!" Titah Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunduk takut, ia masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Perasaan malu dan takut bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Baring" Ulang Siwon dengan suara yang lebih menuntut. Kyuhyun pun berbaring. Siwon tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengambil barang barang yang ia letakkan di meja rias tadi.

"Kalian kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Siwon ketus dan kesal. Lagi-lagi pasangan HaeHyuk hanya mendengus, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau mengusir mereka, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengerejap-rejapkan matanya imut, membuat Siwon gemas dengannya.

"Aku tidak mengusirnya" Jawab Siwon yang sibuk memeras handuk kecil ditangannya, lalu diletakkan di dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Ia dari tadi hanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap mata Siwon.

"Kenapa menunduk?" Tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Siwon karena merasa tertantang oleh pertanyaan Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Ia harus membuang perasaan yang salah ini. Dia dan Siwon itu berbeda. Dia adalah Malai- eh? Setengah Malaikat dan Setengah iblis mungkin, sedangkan Siwon itu manusia seutuhnya. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun belum tahu Siwon itu sebenarnya siapa.

"Ketus sekali" Siwon mengeluh menyipitkan matanya. Kyuhyun tertawa, Siwon terdiam, tiba tiba saja hatinya menghangat saat melihat pria cantik itu tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Maaf, Kyu…"

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Jangan di bahas. Aku kan jadi malu" Potong Kyuhyun, menutup wajah merona-nya menggunakan bantal yang terdekat. Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya itu begitu menggemaskan.

"Siwon!" Tiba tiba saja dari arah pintu, pasangan HaeHyuk kembali menampakan diri mereka membuat candaan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun terpotong. Benar benar pasangan penganggu, batin Siwon dan Kyuhyun kesal. Eh?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon kembali bersikap ketus kepada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Lihat ini!" Donghae memberikan ponselnya kepada Siwon. Siwon memperhatikan layar ponsel-nya dengan seksama, kemudian mengerinyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa ini? Judulnya juga menggelikan" Kata Siwon kembali memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada Donghae.

"Tapi, bukannya bulu dan kawah ini juga memperkuat adanya malaikat itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memencet sebuah foto bergambarkan sehelai bulu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu terdiam. Malaikat? Bulu? Kawah? Apakah itu adalah… dirinya?

"Iya sih. Tapi, judulnya itu sangat menggelikan 'Sosok Malaikat Jatuh di Kawasan HwangJeon Forest'. Ckckck… Kalian percaya ini?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Boleh aku lihat?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat ketiga namja selain dirinya itu terdiam. Siwon yang memegang ponsel tersebut pun memberikan ponsel milik Donghae itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat apa yang di paparkan di layar ponsel Donghae. Apalagi foto kawah dan bulu itu. Semua itu adalah miliknya. Kawah tersebut, Kyuhyun lah yang membuatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang khawatir karena melihat bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kepada Siwon. Siwon memandangnya bingung.

'Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?'

Pertanyaan itu berputar putar di kepala Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Mereka bertiga saling menatap bingung, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Kau yakin tidak apa apa?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

'Sialan! Kawah itu! Aku lupa untuk menghilangkannya'

Kyuhyun merutuki kecerobohannya, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan di dapat olehnya.

"Kau istirahat saja, Kyu" Saran Eunhyuk yang di aminkan Siwon dan Donghae. Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan dirinya di bantal yang empuk. Menutup matanya dan berharap jika semua ini hanya mimpi semata. Namun, ini adalah

Kenyataan

Kenyataan yang harus di terimanya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu, jalannya di dunia yang fana dan kejam ini masih sangat panjang. Masih banyak potong-potongan yang harus dia cari, demi mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang sangat sederhana.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat. Seunghyun dan Jiyong sedang duduk bersebelahan, di depan mereka, seseorang sedang membelakangi mereka, hanya kursi berwarna hitam yang dapat Seunghyun dan Jiyong lihat.

"Permisi, 'Tiger'" Panggil Seunghyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan di sekitarnya.

Orang yang membelakangi mereka itu sedikit melirik ke belakang dengan mata elangnya yang sangat tajam.

"Kami sudah menemukan tanda tanda itu dan kami juga sudah menyebarkan rumor tersebut kepada public" Jiyong menambahkan. Matanya sudah berkilat nafsu. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan 'Tip' mereka.

Tanpa menjawab, sang 'Tiger' melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat berbentuk persegi panjang kepada kedua orang di belakangnya.

Seunghyun dan Jiyong saling memperebutkan amplop berisi uang yang sangat banyak tersebut. Dengan sekali tarikan, Seunghyun sudah mengambil alih seluruh uang itu, lalu membuka amplop itu.

"Woaahh" Seru Seunghyun dan Jiyong bersamaan. Mereka memandang 'Tiger' dengan pandangan yang berterima kasih.

"Kamsahamnida, 'Tiger'… Kamsahamnida… Kami akan pergi" Seunghyun dan Jiyong sambil membungkuk sedikit. Kemudian, keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun, sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari pintu tersebut…

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

Sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari pintu tersebut, 'Tiger' telah menembak punggung Seunghyun dan Jiyong secara bergantian. Kini, kedua pemuda tersebut tewas terkapar di lantai ruangan kerja 'Tiger'.

'Tiger' mengambil amplop tersebut dari tangan Seunghyun. Bibirnya terukir sebuah seringai yang mengerikan. Lalu, ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya tanpa adanya rasa penyesalan sedikit pun.

Setelah di luar, ia bertemu dua orang yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya. Dan, ia berbisik kepada mereka dengan suara yang terdengar menyeramkan.

"Bersihkan mereka!"

.

.

.

"Kim Hee Chul! Sebentar lagi, kau akan diadili. Bersiaplah!" Ujar Leeteuk, ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Setelah menyampaikan hal itu, Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Ruangan peradilan langit.

Namun, sebelum ia keluar dari pintu, Heechul berkata, "Maafkan aku, Jung Soo". Leeteuk terdiam diambang pintu . ia melirik sedikit ke belakang, masih dengan wajah datar nya.

"Karena aku… Kau juga harus di hukum" Lanjut Heechul. Kini air mata Heechul tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Andaikan, Heechul tidak gegabah dalam hal ini, pasti tidak ada hal seperti ini.

"Aku adalah seorang Pemimpin para malaikat, Heechul-ah. Jika, salah satu malaikat harus menerima sebuah hukuman, maka hukuman itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang akan aku dapatkan, Heechul-ah" Leeteuk pun pergi setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Heechul merosot ke lantai. Mulai terisak sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian menangis keras.

"Apapun… hanya untukmu Kyuhyun, Eomma… Maafkan aku" Heechul meremas ujung kemeja putih bersihnya, menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Heechul-ssi, ini saatnya" Seorang malaikat lainnya datang. Heechul kembali berdiri, dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Ini adalah…

Pilihannya…

**TBC**

**Astaga! Ini FF kok makin abstrak aja ya? Hahaha maaf malah buat kalian makin bingung yaaa T.T… Aku belum mau ngasih tau siapa sih si 'Tiger' itu haha :v itu masih rahasia Negara (?)**

**Ini udah 2100+ Word :3… Maaf kalau memang masih pendek banget**

**Aku takut jadinya gak jelas gini *EmotNangis***

**Maaf kalau masih banyak banget terdapat typosnya. Udh usaha ngilanginnya, tapi pasti nyelip ada aja yang nyelipnya.**

**Wahh! Gomawo untuk yang menunggu FF Gaje ini untuk update.. AKu berterima kasih banget sama kalian…**

**Segitu dulu ya cuap cuapnya… Berry undur diri dulu**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


	8. Chapter 7 Rumours

**^^You're My Rising Star^^**

**Chapter 7 : Rumors**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Pair member lain **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfrot, Fantasy, Mystery.**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan namja tampan itu. Tuhan menitipkan bintangnya kepada namja tampan itu. Bintang Tuhan yang lugu dan rapuh. Dengan syarat, menjaga bintang itu dari Kegelapan Dunia**

**Summary For Chapter 7 : Rumor tersebut semakin besar dan menjadi trending di Korea Selatan. Bintang itu sungguh ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan.**

**Warning : GaJe, BL/Yaoi, banyak typos, bahasa mencoba untuk baku, Newbie.**

**Note : Ini masih di tahun 2006!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ BerryKyu ^^**

_"__Bintang itu ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan"_

**#AT THE BATHROOM**

**PKL 6.00 PM**

Air turun deras dari shower. Membasahi seluruh tubuh sempurna dari pria tampan yang memiliki lesung pipi di masing-masing pipinya. Pria tampan itu tampak menerawang. Mengingat berita yang tadi Donghae tunjukan padanya.

"Apakah itu tempat jatuhnya Kyuhyun?" Monolognya. Suara shower yang berisik meredam perkataannya.

"Jika iya. Aku berharap rumor ini tidak bertahan lama" Siwon kembali ke aktifitas mandinya, sedikit bersenandung.

.

.

.

**#AT THE TELEVISE ROOM**

Kini, para member sudah berkumpul di ruang TV, pengecualian untuk Siwon yang sedang mandi dan Kibum yang entah dimana.

Bukan! Mereka bukan menonton televise. Lihat saja, mereka sedang duduk mengitari meja dengan wajah yang tampak serius.

"Ada apa ini, Hae?" Bisik Eunhyuk kepada Donghae yang berada di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, Hyukkie. Kita tunggu Leeteuk Hyung saja yang membuka mulutnya" Balas Donghae menggidikan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Apa seluruh member disini?" Tanya Leeteuk, memperhatikan seluruh wajah member.

"Siwon dan Kibum tidak disini" Mendengar nama kedua tersebut di sebutkan oleh Yesung, tiba tiba saja wajah Leeteuk mengeras.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya Leeteuk serius. Member terlonjak kaget melihat Leeteuk saat ini. Ada apa dengan leader mereka?

"Siwon hyung sedang mandi dan Kibum hyung… aku tidak tahu dimana dia" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang tahu dimana Kibum?" Tanya Leeteuk. Semua member terdiam.

"Tadi dia meneleponku dan dia bilang kalau dia akan absen dari Super Junior untuk menyelesaikan kariernya yang lain" Sahut Ryeowook yang tampak sedikit ketakutan. Pemimpin para malaikat itu mengerutkan dahinya.

'Kau mau lari dari kesalahanmu, Kibum-ah?'

"Ada yang tahu dimana dia sekarang. Karier apa yang di jalankannya?" Tanya Leeteuk. Melihat wajah Leeteuk yang semakin mengeras, Ryeowook tambah ketakutan.

"Dia tidak mau bilang dimana dia dan karier apa yang sedang di jalankannya" Jawab Ryeowook tergagap.

'Kau mau bermain petak umpet denganku ternyata. Yesung-ah, kau tahu kan harus apa?' Yesung memandang kearah Leeteuk yang menatapnya. Yesung menyeringai sekilas, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Seluruh member tiba tiba saja menatap Heechul yang sedang menunduk diam.

'Ada apa dengannya?'

Pertanyaan tersebut memenuhi kepala seluruh member, kecuali Leeteuk. Wajar jika mereka bingung dan penasaran dengan Heechul yang tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi pendiam.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung? Wajahmu pucat sekali" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari akan perubahan dari Heechul. Heechul mendongakan kepalanya dan menemukan seluruh member yang tengah menatapnya, tak terkecuali Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Heechul singkat, dan kembali menundukan kepalanya. Leeteuk kembali melayangkan ingatannya pada proses penghukuman Heechul.

**FLASHBACK**

"Heechul-ssi, ini saatnya" Seorang malaikat lainnya datang. Heechul kembali berdiri, dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Ini adalah…

Pilihannya…

Heechul melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan peradilan langit itu. Seluruh malaikat yang sangat banyak jumlah nya itu memandang kearahnya, menunggu peradilannya dimulai. Leeteuk telah duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kursinya.

Heechul menghela nafas beratnya dengan susah payah, kemudian berjalan ke kursinya.

Di depan Heechul dan Leeteuk telah ada sang judge. Heechul melihat kearah Leeteuk yang hanya menatap lurus.

"Kim Heechul! Malaikat yang telah melanggar peraturan langit pasal 46 ayat 3 yang berbunyi "Larangan kepada malaikat atau iblis yang membangunkan sosok lain di dalam tubuh dari sosok Cho Kyuhyun"… "

"Kim Kyuhyun. Bukan Cho!" Potong Heechul menghentikan jalannya proses peradilan.

"Kau akan menerima hukuman berupa pengurangan kekuatan. Untuk Leeteuk…" Judge berhenti sejenak.

"Karena banyak yang melakukan pembelaan demi kau. Maka hukuman mu, kami kurangi… dan hukuman yang akan kau dapatkan untuk keteledoran kamu sebagai pemimpin para malaikat adalah sama seperti Kim Heechul"

Leeteuk sedikit bernafas lega saat sang judge mengatakan hukumannya di kurangi. Namun, tetap saja hukuman itu merugikan dirinya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kalian boleh bubar!" Ujar Leeteuk, meninggalkan tempatnya, diikuti oleh member lain. Kecuali, Kyuhyun seorang

"Kalian sedang membica_ EH?" Siwon yang baru saja masuk ke ruang televise itu kaget, karena para member sudah tidak berada di sana. Namun, Siwon dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menopang dagunya menggunakan punggung tangannya, jangan lupakan senyuman manis itu terukir di bibirnya.

Siwon seperti melihat slow motion dengan efek efek bersinar yang terlihat berlebihan.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ia memegang dada kirinya. Tiba tiba saja jantungnya kembali berulah saat melihat wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Siwon berbalik dan membelakangi Kyuhyun yang tampak menatapnya bingung.

Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, mencoba untuk melawan perasaan yang itu, Siwon sangat tahu isi perasaannya. Hanya saja…

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di depan Siwon. Siwon masih sibuk merenungkan sesuatu, tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di depannya.

"HYUNG!" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara lantang, Siwon yang mendengarnya sedikit terlonjak ke belakang.

"Aishh! Kau mau membuatku sakit jantung, Kyu?!" Keluh Siwon seraya mengusap dadanya, terkejut.

"Habis… Kau di panggil tidak mau menyahut. Jadi, aku panggil saja dengan suara yang lantang hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa. Siwon berdecak kesal. Siwon teringat, kalau Kyuhyun sedang demam.

Siwon meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di dahi Kyuhyun, membuat mata boneka itu membulat, terkejut.

"Hmm… Demam-mu sudah turun rupanya. Pantas saja, sifat iblismu sudah keluar haha" Kali ini Siwon yang membuat pria cantik itu kesal. Bintang-nya telah tersenyum, bintang-nya tidak akan menangis lagi. Siwon pastikan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung? Tersenyum seperti orang gila seperti itu. Mehrong~" Pria cantik itu mengambil langkah seribu setelah menjulurlan lidah panjangnya kepada Siwon.

Siwon yang menyadari jika pria cantik itu mengejeknya itu pun segera berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Jangan lari…"

'Asalkan rumor itu tetap menjadi sebuah rumor. Aku masih bisa bebas'

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang pria dengan balutan pakaian formalnya sedang menatap serius layar monitor komputernya. Wajah pria itu tidak bisa di kenali, karena ia terus memakai masker bermotif kulit harimau, itulah mengapa ia dijuluki 'Tiger'. Di tambah lagi, sifatnya yang seperti binatang yang mempunyai corak hitam dan orange itu.

Mata kanan-nya menyipit, menandakan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. 'Tiger' mengibaskan rambutnya yang bermodel hair-down itu ke samping.

"Kalian kira ini akan sebentar saja? Lihat saja… Rumor ini akan semakin besar dan kau akan hancur Cho Kyuhyun. Itulah, akibatnya jika kau menolakku hahaha" Ia tertawa penuh kepuasan. Cahaya ruangan yang temaram itu membuat aura disana sangat mencekam.

.

.

.

Lain halnya di suatu rumah yang terletak di pinggiran hutan tersebut. Seorang pria cantik tampak membanting surat kabar di tangannya, pria tampan yang berada di sampingnya tersedak kopinya.

"Bagaimana bisa ada yang menemukan bukti itu! Sialan!" Umpat pria cantik bernama lengkap Jung Jaejoong itu.

"Bukti? Bukti apa?" Tanya Yunho –Pria tampan– alias suami dari Jaejoong. Dahinya mengerut bingung.

"Kyuhyun. Mereka menemukan bukti keberadaan Kyuhyun" Jawab Jaejoong sedikit mendesis.

"Kau sudah menutup semua buktinya kan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang mengintrogasi. Yunho meringis mendengarkan hal tersebut. Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukannya?

"Enghhh… Kalau kawah itu, aku tidak menutupnya. Aku hanya menutupnya dengan rerumputan" Ucap Yunho sedikit berbisik. Namun, Jaejoong dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa?! Kau tidak menutupnya? Atas dasar apa kau tidak menutupnya?!" Marah Jaejoong. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang bisa saja meledak kapan saja.

"Tidak ada yang mau mengunjungi 'HwangJeon Forest'. Jadi aku pikir mereka tidak akan menemukannya"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu, Jung Yunho?! Mereka akan semakin curiga dengan hutan itu. Kemana IQ tinggimu?! HAH!" Bentak Jaejoong. Yunho menunduk, ia tidak bisa apa apa jika istrinya sudah marah seperti ini.

Yunho tampak menerawang saat ia pergi ke hutan untuk menutupi bukti bukti itu.

**FLASHBACK**

Masih di hari yang sama, saat Kyuhyun datang ke rumah mereka. Jaejoong terlihat keluar dari kamar Changmin dengan wajah datar.

"Kau… Jaga Changmin" Perintah Jaejoong kepada Victoria yang masih berdiri shock. Seakan tersadar, Victoria segera masuk ke dalam kamar suaminya itu.

"Ada apa dengannya, Boo?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong beralih ke Kyuhyun yang sudah di letakkan di sofa oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa kau harus memilih kami, Kyuhyun-ah?" Monolog Jaejoong dengan suara yang berbisik. Tangan kanannya yang lentik itu mengusap surai hitam kelam milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau, Jung Yunho. Pergilah ke hutan dan hapus semua bukti keberadaannya" Yunho terdiam. Jaejoong pun membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan Yunho dengan wajah linglungnya. Pria cantik itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa maksudmu, Boo? Siapa dia? Kenapa kau tahu? Apa jangan-jangan kau bukan manusia seutuhnya?" Rentetan pertanyaan langsung menyerbu Jaejoong.

"Aku harus menjawab yang mana?" Tanya Jaejoong kebingungan dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Semuanya!" Jawab Yunho dengan cepat. Jaejoong pun menarik nafasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tentang siapa aku…" Yunho tampak mencoma menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk sang istri.

"Aku adalah seorang malaikat…"

"Uhukkk!" Seketika itu, Yunho tersedak salivanya sendiri. Lalu tertawa keras, dan berharap jika semua yang di katakan oleh sang istri itu hanya sebuah candaan belaka.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

"Kau hanya bercanda 'kan? Iya'kan? Hahaha lucu sekali, Boo" Cicit Yunho seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong? Dia hanya kebingungan dan terheran-heran dengan perlakuan suaminya ini.

"Sejak kapan aku bisa berbohong?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho melepaskan tangkupan tangannya, kembali ke ekspresi seriusnya, frustasi lebih tepatnya.

"Jadi kau benar benar bukan manusia?" Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tampaknya ia terlalu bingung dan frustasi dengan semua ini.

"Aku akan kembali menjawab pertanyaan mu yang mempertanyakan 'siapa itu Kyuhyun'. Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia manusia seutuhnya. Namun, ada dua sosok yang berada di dalam tubuhnya yang membuat dia berbeda dari seluruh malaikat dan iblis lainnya" Jaejoong kembali mengelus surai hitam kelam milik Kyuhyun itu. Doe eyes nya tampak menerawang.

"Cepatlah pergi ke hutan! Hapus seluruh jejak bukti Kyuhyun disana" Ujar Jaejoong sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih memerintah. Yunho segera mematuhi kehendak istrinya itu.

Jaejoong masih menerawang, mengingat kejadian itu…

Kejadian masuknya kedua sosok itu ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Yunho tampak berlari menyusuri hutan yang gelap itu. Di tangannya telah membawa peralatan yang di butuhkannya untuk menutupi jejak bukti dari Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya, Yunho menemukan sebuah kawah berdiameter sekitar 2 meter dengan kedalam sekitaar 30 sentimeter. Mata musangnya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang di temukannya.

'Boojae tidak bercanda'

Ia langsung menutupi seluruh bukti tersebut, kecuali kawah itu. Ia membawa setumpuk besar rerumputan. Jangan salah, rerumputan di hutan tersebut itu lain dari rerumputan lainnya, lebih tinggi dan belukar.

"Hah~ sudah selesai" Yunho segera berlari pulang ke rumahnya, meninggalkan kawah yang sudah ia beri tumpukan rumput untuk menutupi lubang tersebut.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kita harus pindah, Boo" Ucap Yunho serius. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang tampak memandang lurus.

"Bagaimana dengan Changmin? Aku tidak mau kejiwaannya kembali terganggu" Jaejoong kembali duduk di samping Yunho. Mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Yunho mengelus punggung istrinya, tangannya mengarahkan kepala Jaejoong menyandar di bahu kokohnya.

"Terus ? Kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Rasanya, kepalanya sekarang ini tengah berdenyut-denyut.

"Tetap tinggal disini…"

"Hhh~ Baiklah, Boo"

Mereka tidak menyadari, Changmin tengah menguping percakapan orang tuanya itu di balik dinding yang menghubungkan antara ruang keluarga dan ruang TV.

"Yeayyy! Uang… aku akan mendapatkannya" Sorak Changmin senang. Sebuah seringaian tepatri di bibirnya

Ia segera merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Ponselnya memang tidak secanggih kedua orang tuanya, karena orang tuanya takut jika Changmin menyalahgunakan kecanggihan suatu barang.

"'Tiger'…"

**TBC**

**Chapter 8 pun TBC dan datang secara tidak elitnya hahaha… maaf kalau gak nyambung gini yaa…**

**Tiger masih menjadi tanda Tanya besar tuh. Tapi kyknya kalian bisa menebaknya lah. Ya kan? **

**Makasih reader, karena kalian udah mau menyemangati Berry untuk melanjutkan FF gak jelas ini hahaha.**

**Hmmm… Chapter ini hanya 1900+ Words hahaha, pendek yaa? Maaf. **

**Changmin kyknya ngajak kelahi nih hahaha… apakah dia akan selamat ya dari si 'tiger'?**

**Segitu dulu ya cuap cuap gak jelasnya… **

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


End file.
